Witness
by jenny crum
Summary: When a routine trip to the supermarket turns deadly for Penelope can her team keep her safe once the killer sets his eyes on her
1. Chapter 1

Witness-Ch 1

Penelope walked out of the grocery store carrying her bag that had milk, juice and bread in it and hummed as she headed toward her car, she stopped when she thought that she heard something. When the noise stopped she started walking again, when she was almost to her car she heard the muffled screams of a woman coming from the alley.

She turned around and headed back up toward the alley and when she got there she saw a man slapping a woman across the face several times, the woman then held her hands up and said, "please stop, please don't hurt me, I will give you whatever you want just please don't hurt me". The man laughed as he slowly slid his hand up under her skirt.

Penelope started slowly getting closer, she couldn't just stand by and let this poor woman get raped, the alley was filled with the screams of the poor girl when the man ripped her panties off her and tossed them on the ground. He slapped the woman forcefully across the face causing her to lose her balance and fall on the ground.

He started unzipping his pants as he straddled her waist, Penelope saw what was happening and screamed, "get the hell away from her you sick freak", the man turned around and smiled and said, "ohhhhhhh look Joanne we have company". The terrified woman said, "run honey, run before it's to late", but she couldn't move, she was frozen there.

Penelope watched as the man held the knife up and said, "you should have listened to Joanne bitch, you should have run when you had the chance", he then stabbed the woman in the stomach and chest several times. Penelope screamed and turned and started running away, the man quickly caught her and capped his hand over her mouth and dragged her back into the alley.

Penelope struggled against him but he was to strong for her, he laughed and said, "I love blondes and we are gonna have some fun before you die", Penelope bit the man on the palm of the hand and he pulled his hand away and said, "owwwww, you stupid bitch". He then whirled Penelope around and slapped her hard across the face causing her to trip over something in the alley and fall to the ground.

The man quickly straddled her waist and started ripping at her shirt, she screamed as the front of her shirt fell apart, seconds later the man crashed his mouth to hers. She screamed get off of me you sick bastard". The man slapped her hard across the face again and said, "shut up bitch", he then laid all of his weight on her body and started exploring her body with his hands.

He made the mistake of spreading his legs and she brought her leg up and popped him in the groin, he fell off of her and doubled over in pain holding on to his crotch. Penelope stood up and holding her shirt together ran toward her car, she heard the man get up and run toward her, she was running faster than she ever had before, she knew if he caught her again that he would kill her just like he had killed the woman he called Joanne.

She gets inside her car and locks the doors as she pulls her keys out and tries to stick them in the ignition, her hands are shaking so bad that she drops them in the floor. She leans over to pick the up but is startled when the man slaps on her window and says, "open this door you stupid bitch before I break this glass".

She picks her keys up and puts them in the ignition and starts the car, the man screams at her again and then crashes his elbow into her window causing it to shatter all around her in the front seat. He leans in the window and says, "now your mine bitch", Penelope reaches up and scratches across his face and as she hears him scream and sees him cover the scratch she puts her car into drive and floors it out of the parking lot.

The man looks up and says. "you aren't gonna get away from me that easy slut", he then hops in his car and takes out after her, Penelope is trying stop her hands from shaking but nothing works. She looks at the road signs and sees that she is only a couple of miles away from Dereks place so she gets in the other lane and makes a right, little does she know that the man does the same thing and is now following her toward Dereks.

She tries to grip her cell but is unable to, her hands are shaking so bad that she keeps dropping in on the seat beside her, she looks up and sees Dereks house in the distance, she takes a deep breath and says, "please be home hotstuff, please be home". She pulls into his driveway and gets out and runs up the sidewalk and onto the porch.

She shakily raises her hand and very loudly knocks on the door and starts screaming, "Derek please open the door, please Derek, please open the door and let me inside". She looks and sees a car coming up the street, she starts screaming again, "oh god Derek please open the door and let me in", Derek runs through the house after hearing Penelope screaming.

Derek opens his door and Penelope flies into his arms and says, "help me Derek, please help me, please don't let him hurt me again", he quickly shuts and locks the door before leading her to the couch. 


	2. Chapter 2

Witness-Ch 2

Derek sees that the front of her shirt is ripped open and he says, "oh god baby, what happened to you"?, she clings to him and sobs as she starts telling him what happened. He looked at her now brusing face and said, "oh Penelope, please tell me that he didn't rape you", she shook her head and said, "nnnno he didn't but if I hadn't kicked him in the balls he would have.

He reached and got hold of his phone and quickly dialed Hotchs number, after a few rings he heard "Hotchner", Derek said, "I need you and the rest of the team at my house and I need you here now and bring the CSI's with you". Hotch said, "what happened Morgan"?, he said, "Penelope is here and she has been attacked, please just get here as soon as you can".

Hotch said, "we will be there in a few minutes", Derek hugged Penelope closer and said, "ok Hotch, just please hurry", Hotch was still talking to Derek on the phone as he ran out of his office. He ran into JJ and said, "get the rest of the team and some CSI's and get them to Dereks house", JJ said, "ok, but why"?, he covered the phone with his hand and said, "Garcia has been attacked".

JJ covered her mouth and pulled out her cell to get the CSI's to Dereks house as she ran to round up the rest of the team, Hotch said, "did he rape her Morgan"?, he said, "no, no he didn't rape her but she has been beaten and the rape was attempted". Penelope openly sobbed as the memories of what happened to her and Joanne in the alley were flashing through her mind.

Hotch said, "we are on the way Morgan, just keep her as calm as possible but whatever you do don't let her shower or change clothes until we can get there with the CSI's". He sighed and said, "don't worry I won't, just please get here as fast as you can", Hotch and the rest of the team hurriedly got into their two SUVS and headed toward Dereks house.

Penelope said, "ohhh god Derek, I'm so scared, I saw his face and he knows that", he said, "easy baby, we will keep you safe, just please calm down, I'm here and I won't let anything happen to you". She laid her head back on his chest and said, "it's ok baby girl, I've got you, I've got you", she said, "I tried to save her Derek, I really did".

He said, "I know that goddess, there wasn't anything that you could have done to save her", when she looked up at him the tears were streaming down her face. He wiped the tears away and said, "I'm so so sorry that this happened to you baby girl", she sniffled and said, "ohhh hotstuff it wasn't your fault,  
it wasn't your fault".

Penelope said, "I feel so nasty, I want to take a shower Derek", he said, "baby you can't, well at least not yet, the team is on the way and they are bringing the CSI's with them". She paced back and forth across the room and stopped and rested her forehead against the mantle of his fireplace, Dereks heart was breaking, he wanted to swoop down and make everything better for her but until everybody got here and she has been checked, there is nothing that he can do but hold her and let her know that he is here for her.

A few minutes later Penelope jumped when there was a knock at the door, Derek looked at her and said, "it's ok baby girl", he looked through the peep hole and said, "it's the team with the CSI's". He opened the door and stepped aside so that everybody could come in, JJ, Emily and Reid ran over to her and JJ said, "ohhhh Garcie, I'm so sorry".

Penelope looked up at them and once again the tears started flowing down her face, JJ motioned for Jill who was one of the female CSI's to come over to them. Jill said, "Penelope, I need you to come with me, I need to check your clothes for any DNA that might have fallen off onto you from the unsub". She looked up and said, "can someone go with me please"?, Jill looked at Hotch and he nodded his head yes and she smiled and said, "sure Penelope it's ok if someone comes with you".

She wanted to ask Derek to go with her because being in his arms was the only time that she felt safe since she was attacked, she looked over to see him talking to Hotch and Rossi so she looked at JJ and said, "Jayje can you come in with me please"?, she smiled and said, "sure Garcie". Reid looked at her and said, "we will find the sick bastard that hurt you Garcia, I promise".

After JJ, Penelope and Jill walked into the other room Reid and Emily walked over to listen to Derek as he told Hotch and Rossi what Penelope had told him about what happened. After he was through telling what Penelope had told him Reid put his hand on his shoulder and said, "how are you holding up"?, he ran his hand over his head and said, "it's killing me Reid, it's killing me to know that that sick bastard had his hands on my baby girl, that he hit her and that he tried to rape her.

Hotch said, "she is a strong woman Morgan, she just needs to know that we are here for her", Rossi put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "we will keep her safe Morgan, I promise". Hotch looked at Derek and said, "when the CSI's are finished with her and she gets her shower, we will talk to her and see what she wants to do and work from there.

A few minutes later Derek ran up the stairs when he heard a blood curdling scream coming from Penelope 


	3. Chapter 3

Unfortunately I don't own any part of Criminal Minds what so ever

Witness-Ch 3

Derek pushed the door open and saw Penelope with her back to the wall with tears streaming down her face, he looked at JJ and said, "what the hell happened JJ"?, JJ looked at him and said, "Jill was peforming tests and when she put her hand around the side of Penelopes neck she started screaming". Penelope looked at Derek and said, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry".

Derek said, "goddess, you have nothing to be sorry about, you were attacked sweetie, nobody is angry with here, we all love you and want to find the sick bastard that hurt you so we can make him pay. Penelope looked at him and said, "will you please stay with me. the only time I feel truly safe is when you are with me".

Derek looked at JJ and said, "I'll stay with her Jayje", JJ smiled at Penelope and said, "if you need anything I will only be downstairs, ok"?, Penelope weakly smiled and said, "thanks Jayje". JJ sighed as she walked out of the room leaving Jill, Penelope and Derek inside the room so Jill could do her testing.

Jill said, "I need to take pictures of the bruises on your face ok Penelope"?, she nodded her head and said, "ok Jill", Derek stood in front of her where she could see him while Jill was taking the pictures. When she was finished with the pictures she said, "did you scratch or bite him"?, she said, "both I did both".

She looked at Penelope and said, "alright, I need to scrape under your nails and get samples from inside your mouth, is that ok"?, Penelope looked at her and said, "yeah it's fine". Penelope then held her hands out one by one so that Jill could get the scrapings of skin that was under her nails in hopes that the DNA would give them the name of who did this to Penelope.

Penelope opened her mouth as Jill swabbed and when she was finished, she said, "I'm done Penelope, you can take your shower now and put some clean clothes on". Penelope walked out into his room and got a pair of jogging pants and one of his shirts and brought them back to her and said, "here you go sweetness,  
why don't you go take a shower and put these on".

She smiled and said, "thanks hotstuff", she then headed towards the bathroom, once Derek made sure she was out of the room he looked at Jill and said, "were you able to get any DNA"?, she smiled and said, "yes quite a bit actually, Penelope put up quite a fight". Derek smiled and said, "please let us know when you find something out Jill", she nodded her head in agreement as she headed out of the room.

Reid walked upstairs after he watched Jill leave, he headed over to Derek and said, "did she have any luck"?, Derek smiled and said, "yes she said that she managed to get quite a bit of DNA, she said that Penelope put up quite a fight". Reid put his hands on Dereks shoulders and said, "you need to tell her Morgan".

Derek looked at him and said, "what are you talking about Reid, tell who what"?, he sighed and said, "you love Penelope", Derek smiled and said, "of course I love her, she is my best friend". Reid laughed and said, "I love you like a brother Morgan but I am gonna call bullshit on that one", Derek sighed and said, "it kills me Reid that she was almost raped and killed tonight and it I ever get my hands on that sick piece of shit I am gonna make him pay and that is a promise".

Penelope quickly undressed and got under the hot water and started scrubbing her skin, she could feel that sick bastard all over her, she looked down and saw bruises on her arms, she could only imagine what her face looked like. She stood there and let the water cascade over her body, she wanted, no she needed to wash the feeling of his hands and his lips off of her body.

As she closed her eyes she could see the woman he called Joanne bleeding to death on the ground, she fell on her knees and started crying, her heart was shattered, it was broken into a million pieces. She cried for Joanne, she cried for her family and friends, and her tears turned into anger and her anger turned into rage and she stepped out of the bathtub and started throwing stuff against the wall.

Derek and Reid heard the commotion and ran through to the bathroom, Derek put his hands on the door and said, "baby girl are you alright"?, she started crying and screaming and they heard things crashing against the wall. Derek looked at Reid and said, "go downstairs and get JJ", Reid ran out of the room and Derek said, "baby it's me I'm coming in"

When Derek walked into the room Penelope was screaming, "whyyyyyyy, god whyyyyyyyy", she then threw something else against the wall, Derek walked over to her and gently wrapped his arms around her and said, "I'm here baby, I'm here". She pushed him away and said, "I don't deserve to be here Derek, I should be laying dead in that alley but for some reason I was spared and Joanne wasn't".

Dereks heart broke when he heard those words come out of her mouth, she was the light of his life, the woman that he loved with all of his heart and he would stay with her and help her heal, no matter what. Derek said, "baby I would be lost without you, I need you to be able to go on, you are my guiding light, you show me the way home".

Derek said, "baby you need to calm down", she paced back and forth and said, "I'm broken Derek, some sick fucker tried to rape and kill me tonight and if I hadn't been able to knee him in the balls he would have succeeded". Derek held his hands up and said, "baby I love you and I'm here, please calm down,  
we are gonna catch him, I promise.

He slowly walked closer and closer to her, when she felt his arms around her this time she collapsed into his arms and started crying, he kissed the top of her head and said, "I'm here baby girl, I'm here". Derek Wrapped her towel around her and picked her up and carried her through to his bed and laid her down and got down beside her and wrapped his arms around her.

JJ and Reid stood in the door with tears streaming down their faces, their friend had been through alot tonight and they were gonna make sure that the man that put her through all of this paid and paid big time. 


	4. Chapter 4

Witness-Ch 4

JJ and Reid slowly made their way downstairs where Hotch said, "how is she"?, JJ wiped her eyes and said, "she is broken right now, Derek picked her up and carried her to bed and is laying in there with her just holding her". Hotch looked at Reid and said, "was Jill able to get any of the unsubs DNA off of Garcia"?, Reid nodded his head and said, "yes, quite a bit actually".

Hotch walked across the room when his cell rang, after a few minutes he walked back over to the team and said, "that was Anderson, they found Joannes body in the alley just like Garcia said". JJ looked up at Hotch and said, "since he knows that she knows what she looks like he will go after her at full force won't he"?, Hotch nodded his head and said, "yes".

Rossi sighed and said, "what's the plan Hotch"?, Hotch sat down on the couch and said, "well for tonight we will stay here and then in the morning we will take her home and let her pack some clothes and then we will put her in a safe house". Emily said, "I think that is a great idea, he knows that she saw his face and he will stop at nothing to get her".

Reid looked at Emily and said, "we will have to make sure that the sick bastard pays for what he did to her tonight", Rossi smiled and said, "if I ever get my hands on the son of a bitch he is gonna die". Hotch looked up at him and said, "the same goes for me Dave", Rossi said, "my heart just breaks for kitten, she was almost raped and killed tonight, she has to be shattered right now".

JJ wiped her eyes and said, "she is Dave, she told Derek that she didn't deserve to live, that she should be laying in the alley dead beside Joanne", Emily started crying and said, "poor Garcia". Hotch put his arms around her and said, "it's gonna be ok Em, I promise", she laid her head down on his chest and openly cried as he gently ran his hand up and down her back.

Derek laid there holding her until she fell asleep, he then kissed the top of her head and whispered, "I love you baby girl and I promise that this sick bastard is gonna pay for what he has done to you". As he looked down at her bruised face his heart broke, she was the most beautiful, amazing woman he had ever met in his life and now she lays broken in his arms, he closes his eyes and a few minutes later he wakes up to the screams of his baby girl.

Penelope is sitting up in the bed with her cover pulled up around her screaming, "NO, NO, OH GOD NO, PLEASE DON'T DO THIS, PLEASE DON'T HURT ME", Derek says, "baby, wake up, it's ok your safe with me, with us". Seconds later the entire team bursts into the room, Derek says, "come on baby girl, please open those beautiful eyes and look at me".

When she finally came to herself she was surrounded by the team, she wipes the tears away and says, "it seemed so real, he was here and he had his hands all over my body and and and he was telling me that we were going to have fun before he killed me". Derek pulled her into his arms and said, "baby your safe here, we are all with you and he isn't gonna hurt you".

She buried his head in her chest and said, "I just hate this, I hate feeling so vunerable", Hotch sat down on the bed in front of her and said, "Garcia it is natural to be scared after what you have been through tonight". She sighed and said, "why me Hotch, why Joanne, I mean what did we do to him, I didn't even know the man".

Reid walked over and said, "chances are it was you were in the wrong place at the wrong time, didn't you say that you were headed toward your car when you heard her talking"?, she wiped her eyes and said, "yeah, I had to see if there was something I could do to help her", Derek kissed the top of her head and said, "baby it wasn't your fault that he killed her".

JJ stood in front of her and said, "Derek's right Garcie, you tried to save her and if you hadn't gotten away when you did, he would have killed you to",  
Penelope looked around the room at her concerned family and said, "I need to get away from all of you". Derek said, "no baby, you need to stay with us, we can protect you".

Penelope got up off the bed and walked across the room and said, "I can't take the chance that any of you will get hurt trying to protect me", Emily said,  
"you are safer with us PG", she looked around the room and said, "but Garcia does have a point, maybe we should leave town with her for a while".Penelope turned around and smiled and said, "you would all just pick up and leave to keep me safe"?, they all said in unison, "yes".

She looked around the room and said, "but where would we go"?, Rossi laughed and said, "ohhhh kitten I have places all over the world", Derek smiled and said, "I have a few properties that we can use to". She smiled and said, "are all of you sure that you want to do this", once again they all in unison said, "YES".

Penelope walked back over and sat down on the bed and said, "so what's the plan"?, Hotch said, "we will all stay here tonight and then in the morning we will go to your place and help you pack a bag and then we will go from there". Derek smiled and said, "alright guys I have 4 other bedrooms a couch in the living room and in the den that let out into beds, so we have plenty of room".

Slowly everybody started settling down and getting ready for bed, Derek kissed the top of Penelopes head and said, "are you ready for bed"?, she bit her lip and said, "Derek, can I ask you something"?, he grinned and said, "baby you can ask me anything". She sighed and said, "will you sleep in here with me tonight, I feel safe with you".

He smiled and said, "baby I will stay with you as long as you want me to", he then laid down and held his arms up and she laid down on the bed beside him and sighed happiy as he wrapped his arms around her. She looked up at him and said, "thanks hotstuff", he laughed and said, "for what beautiful", she said,  
for being here".

He kissed the top of her head and said, "there is no other place I would rather be than with you", she yawned and said, "goodnight handsome", he winked at her and said, "goodnight baby girl". Penelope laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes and a few minutes later the room was filled with the soft sound of both of them snoring.


	5. Chapter 5

I want to thank everybody for their awesome reviews

Witness-Ch 5

Derek woke up the next morning and smiled as he saw his baby girl sleeping peacefully on his chest, he gently ran his hand up and down her back, she started moving around a little. She looked up and Derek laughed and said, "good morning baby girl"?, she halfheartedly smiled and said, "I'll show you a good morning hotstuff".

He ran his finger across both of her bruised cheeks and said, "how are you feeling this morning baby girl"?, she said, "I am sore all over and my face is hurting". He said, "how about if I get up and get you some tylenol for the pain"?, she grinned and said, "you are so good to me", he winked at her and said,  
"I would do anything for you baby girl".

He got up and rubbed his eyes and said, "I'll be right back goddess", she couldn't help but smile when she watched her chocolate drop walk out the door and head down to the kitchen. She threw the covers back and got up and headed towards the bathroom to wash off and check her face, she walked over to the huge mirror and what she saw scared her.

Both of her cheeks were almost completely brusied, as she touched her face memories of the several slaps came back to her, she could see the man slapping her over and over. She was so caught up in her memory that she didn't hear Derek talking to her, but when he put his hand on her shoulder she almost jumped out of her skin.

Derek said, "it's ok baby girl, it's only me, it's only me", she turned around and looked up at him and said, "oh my god Derek my face looks horrible, it is almost completely covered in bruises". Derek caressed the side of her face and said, "even with the bruises on your face, you are still the most beautiful woman I have ever seen".

Penelope wrapped her arms around his waist and gently laid her head on his chest and said, "thanks handsome, you always know just what to say to me", he kissed the top of her head and said, "here are your tylenols and some water". She took the pills and sighed and said, "how is everybody this morning"?, he grinned and said, "they are all downstairs fixing breakfast.

Derek said, "why don't you come down and eat because in about an hour a sketch artist is coming to talk to you so that we can get a description of the sick bastard that did this to you". He intertwined their fingers and led her out of the bathroom and down the stairs and into the kitchen, Reid smiled and said,  
"good morning Garcia, how are you feelihg today"?, she sighed and said, "other than being sore all over and having a very painful face I'm actually doing ok".

Rossi smiled and said, "have a seat at the table kitten, breakfast is ready to be served", she smiled as Derek led her to the table and pulled out her chair for her and when she sat down he kissed the top of her head and then sat down beside her. Rossi handed her a plate filled with tofu bacon, eggs and toast with jelly on it.

She laughed and said, "oh my god Dave this looks amazing, thank you", he smiled and said, "seeing you happy is all the thanks I need kitten", she took a bite of the bacon and said, "this is delicious". He then handed her a glass of juice and said, "here you go, here is some orange juice", she took a sip and said,  
"I just love juice with the pulp in it, thanks Dave".

Everybody sat down at the table and laughed and talked as they enjoyed the very delicious meal that they all worked hard to prepare, when they were finished Penelope stood up and started clearing the table. Hotch said, "ohhhhh no I don't think so Ms. Garcia, you are going to go and rest on the couch while we do the clean up and that is an order".

She saluted him and said, "yes sir, bossman sir", Hotch laughed and said, "after the sketch artist gets a sketch of the man that attacked you lastnight we are going to take you to your apartment and let you pack some clothes and then we will hit the road early this afternoon". She sighed and said, "where are we going"?, Rossi smiled and said, "I have a huge place in the mountains so we can all go there and their is plenty of room for everybody and you would be safe and protected" 


	6. Chapter 6

Witness-Ch 6

About an hour later Chad turned the computer screen around and said, "does this look like the man you saw lastnight"?, she covered her mouth with her hands and nodded her head up and down and said, "yes, that's him". Chad motioned for Hotch to come over, he turned the screen around and said, "this is the man that you are looking for sir".

Hotch said, "I need you to send a copy of that to all of our phones and get it out on the wire as soon as possible, we need to catch this son of a bitch and we need to catch him fast". Chad pushed a few buttons and sent the picture to the teams phones and said, "I will send it to all police departments in a 100 mile radius and we will get his picture put on tv news also".

Derek walked into the room and over to Penelope and said, "baby are you alright"?, she looked up to him and said, "it's just seeing his face makes everything so fresh in my mind handsome, that's all". He put her hand in his and gently squeezed and said, "how about we head back to your house and let you pack a few bags of clothes"?, she sighed and said, "that sounds like a plan".

She gets up off the couch and looks at Chad and says, "thanks Chad, thanks for getting his picture out, maybe we can catch him before he kills any more poor women like Joanne". Chad smiled and said, "I hope that what I did here helps them catch him", he saidm "I'm so sorry that you got hurt, you are one of the nicest people I have ever met".

She smiled and said, "thank you", as they walked out of the room", Rossi said, "we need at least one other person with Penelope all the time until we catch this bastard". Hotch nodded his head in agreement as Derek and Penelope walked into the kitchen, Penelope said, "bossman we are going to head to my place to pick up some things".

Hotch looked over his shoulder and said, "Reid, I want you to go with Morgan and Garcia", Reid smiled and said, "are we ready to go"?, Penelope grinned and said, "that we are my little genius, that we are". As Hotch watched Derek, Penelope and Reid get into Dereks truck his cell started ringing, he pulled it out and said, "Hotchner".

The rest of the remaining team watched as Hotchs face turned white as a sheet, he said, "thanks for calling, please keep me informed", he then ended the call and headed back over to his team. Emily said, "that call couldn't have been good". Hotch sighed and said, "that was Anderson they just found another woman dead, she had been stabbed and raped".

Rossi said, "any idea who it is that did it"?, Hotch took a deep breath and said, "yeah, it is the man that tried to kill Garcia lastnight", JJ said, "how do you know that Hotch"?, he said, "the woman he killed was a blonde that wears glasses and is almost identical to Penelope. JJ and Emily said, "ohhh he is wanting her to know that he is coming after her".

JJ said, "Garcia is gonna blame herself for this, please don't tell her until after we get her out of town", Hotch nodded his head and said, "I agree with that idea, I don't want things to be harder on her than they already ". Rossi put his hand on Hotchs shoulder and said, "we will find this sick son of a bitch Aaron, I promise you we will".

Hotch looked down at the floor and said, "I know we will but how many poor innocent women will have to die before we do"?, JJ walks over to him and says,  
"this is no way your fault, so please stop blaming yourself". Hotch said, "ok, everybody go home and pack your bags and we will meet at Garcias", everybody nodded their heads as they walked out of the apartment.

Derek, Penelope and Reid walk into her apartment and she says, "make yourself at home, I will be back down in a few minutes", Derek smiled and said, "take your time baby girl, the team is going to go get their stuff and meet us over here". Penelope looked at Reid and said, "when are you going to go get your clothes Reid"?, he said, "JJ told me that she would pick up my go bag, it is sitting by my door at home".

Penelope grinned as she walked up the stairs, she walked into her room and pulled out her bags and started packing, dresses, and shirts and pants, socks and pantyhose and 4 different pairs of shoes because she wasn't sure where they would end up. She was getting ready to close her bag when she remembered that she didn't put anything in the bag to sleep in.

She pulled out her middle drawer and got out several gowns and some pj's to sleep in, she grabbed her toothbrush and toothpaste, brush, comb, and a little of her makeup before picking up the picture of her mom and dad and putting it on the top of her suitcase. She closed the lid and zipped it up and stood there looking around iun her room.

She walked to her bedroom door and then turned around and looked around one final time before turning around and heading back downstairs to join Derek and Reid as they wait for the rest of the team to arrive.  



	7. Chapter 7

Witness-Ch 7

Derek smiles when he sees her walking down the stairs, he walked over and took her bags and put them by the door, she smiled and said, "always the gentleman my chocolate drop"?, he laughed and said, "for you goddess, always". Reid smiled and said, "are you going to take your computer with you"?, she smiled and said, "of course, I can't leave my baby at home with me not knowing when I will be home, she will get lonely without me".

Derek got her computer travel bag and grinned as he put it inside the bag for her, she kissed his cheek and said, "thank you handsome", he winked at her and said, "anything for you goddess". A few minutes later there was a knock at the door and Reid walked over and looked through the peephole and opened the door and said, "come in guys".

They all walk in and look at Penelope and Hotch says, "are you ready"?, she takes one final look around her apartment and says, "I'm as ready as I'm ever gonna be bossman". Derek and Reid pick her bags up and carry them to the door, Hotch says, "we are going to take 2 Suv's, so that we will have plenty of room for everything".

Penelope sighed as she walked out the door, she slowly walked down her steps and watched as Derek opened the door for her, she gently got into the back of the SUV and got comfortable. Hotch looked at Derek and said, "I want you, JJ and Reid in the car with Garcia", Derek closed his door and said, "man what aren't you telling me"?, Hotch turned his back to the SUV and said, "Anderson called, this sick bastard raped and killed another woman".

Derek said, "how can you be sure that it is the same man that tried to rape and kill baby girl lastnight"?, Hotch said, "the woman that he raped and killed looked almost identical to her Derek". He ran his hand over his head and said, "this is going to kill her man, she is gonna blame herself for what this sick fucker is doing".

Hotch said, "I know she will that is why we aren't going to tell her until we get to Rossis cabin", Derek said, "ahhhhhhh man she is gonna be mad at all of us for keeping this from her". Hotch sighed and said, "at first she will be mad but she will come to realize that we all love her and are only trying to keep her safe".

Derek said, "maybe we should tell her mow, that way I can sit in the back with her and try make her understand that it wasn't her fault that he killed another woman this morning". He looked at Rossi and Rossi said, "that way might work better, Derek, JJ and Reid will be with her", Hotch walked over to the car with him and opened the door and stood there waiting on Derek to speak.

Penelope saw Hotch, Rossi and Derek standing in the doors staring at her and she said, "what's going on guys"?, Derek got inside the SUV and put her hand in his and said, "baby Anderson called Hotch after you, me and Reid came here to get your stuff". She looked at him and said, "wwwhat happened"?, he said, "baby he killed another woman this morning".

Tears started streaming down her face, she said, "mmaybe it wasn't him, maybe it was another man", Derek said, "goddess, the woman he killed could have been your sister, she looked just like you". She covered her face with her hands and said, "ohhhhhhh my god, I should have let him kill me, then that poor girl would still be alive".

Derek wrapped his arms around her and said, "Penelope you can't think that way, this sick fuck knows that you know what he looks like and he is sending a message to you letting you know that he is coming for you". Penelope looked at Derek and said, "I don't know what to do anymore Derek, he has killed two women because of me".

Derek said, "no he hasn't baby, he was going to kill Joanne if you were there or not", she wiped her eyes and said, " Joanne might not have been my fault Derek, but this poor girl this morning was my fault and why, because I fought him off, because I didn't let him rape and kill me". He kissed the top of her head and said, "baby girl, without you I would be lost, you are my everything can't you see that"?, she laid her head on his chest and openly sobbed.

Hotch motioned for JJ to drive the SUV so that Derek could be in the back to comfort Penelope, Reid got in the passengers side of the car and looked over at JJ and said, "she's gonna be alright right JJ"?, JJ put her hand in Reids and said, "yeah Spence, in time Garcie is gonna be just fine", He fastened his seatbelt and sighed as he watched JJ do the same.

Derek gently rubbed his arm up and down her back saying, "it's ok goddess, I'm here, I'm here", she wrapped her arms around his waist and cried and cried and cried.  



	8. Chapter 8

Witness-Ch 8

The ride to Rossis cabin took a couple of hours and by the time they got there Penelope had finally fallen asleep, JJ looked through the rear view mirror and noticed how loving and caring he was with her and she wondered when he was going to finally admit his feelings for her. Once the car stopped moving and the engine was off Reid looked over his shoulder and said, "go ahead and get her inside, we will bring the bags in".

Derek kissed the top of her head and whispered, "I love you baby girl and I will do whatever I have to do to keep you safe", he then slid out from under her and got out the other door. He walked around the car and gently opened Penelopes door and wrapped his arms and carried her bridal style into the house and up the stairs.

Rossi smiled and said, "pick any room that you want Morgan", Derek smiled and said, "thanks Rossi", he put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "I would do anything in my power to keep her safe to Derek, I love her to". Derek walked into a huge bedroom and walked his baby girl over to the bed and gently laid hher down and covered her up.

He kissed her cheek and then turned and walked out of the room, once he got downstairs JJ and Emily looked up and said in unison, "how is she"?, he smiled and said, "she is still sleeping peacefully". Rossi walked from the kitchen with a tray of drinks and said, "is your room ok Morgan"?, he smiled and said, "it's fine Rossi, thanks again for everything you are doing for baby girl".

Rossi looked around the room and said, "there isn't a person in this room that wouldn't give up their life to save her", he dropped his head and said, "we have an amazing family and we love each and every one of you". Reid laughed and said, "so have you told her yet"?, Rossi and Hotch looked at Derek and said, "what's he talking about, have you told who, what"?, Derek grinned and said, "he is wondering when I am gonna tell Penelope that I'm in love with her".

Hotch took a drink and said, "I think that we are all wondering that"?, Derek said, "is it that obvious that I love her"?, everybody laughed and said in unison, "YES". He laughed and said, "fine I will tell her, I promise I will, just not right now, she already has so much on her mind already", Hotch put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "the important thing is that you tell her how you truly feel, she really needs to hear that".

Dave looked around at the team and said, "what does everybody want me to cook for dinner"?, everybody grinned and said, "linguini", he smiled and said, "I will on one condition". Hotch looked at him and said, "what's the condition"?, he said, "if you all fix the salad and bread while I am working on the noodles themselves".

Reid smiled and said, "you have a deal", everybody but Derek headed into the kitchen, he stands at the bottom of the steps and stares, a few seconds later he feels a hand on his shoulder, he turns around to see JJ standing there. She smiles and says, "a penny for your thoughts", he sighs and says, "I'm afraid that I will lose her Jayje".

JJ walks in front of him and says, "she loves you to Derek, you are the man that she wants to spend the rest of her life with", he grinned and said, "really Jayje"?, she playfully slapped his shoulder and said, "yes really Derek, can't you see that she looks at you the same way that you look at her"?, JJ said,  
"go to her Derek, go and be by her side, she needs you right now, she needs her hotstuff".

Derek laughed and said, "I love you little sister", she laughed and said, "you better big brother, now get you butt upstairs and be with the woman that you love". He kissed her cheek and said, "thanks Jayje", she grinned and said, "anytime", she watched him head up the stairs before heading back into the kitchen to re-join the rest of the team.

Derek stood at the door to their room and watched as his baby girl slept, he longed to touch her, to hold her, to tell her how he really felt, she needed to know that he loves her with all of his heart. He sighed as he stood and watched as the sun was going down, the way the glow from the horizon rolled across her face made her even more beautiful.

After a few minutes she started moving around on the bed, he walked over and laid down beside her and gently wrapped his arm around her waist and breathed in the smell of her hair, of her perfume and he couldn't help but smile. She relaxed into his embrace and mumbled, "I love you Derek", she then drifted back off to sleep.

Derek smiled and said to himself, "did she just tell me that he loved me"?, "oh my god JJ was right, she loves me", he then leaned down and kissed the top of her head and said, "I love you to goddess". He then laid there beside her and closed his eyes and soon fell asleep, the next thing he knew Reid was waking him up for dinner.

Derek looked at him and said, "we will be right now Pretty Boy", Reid walked out the door and headed back down the steps, Derek kissed Penelopes cheek and said, "time to wake up beautiful". Penelopes eyes fluttered open and she smiled and said, "is it morning already"?, he laughed and said, "no Rossi has fixed dinner and it's ready".

She sat up and said, "that's good because I'm starving", they got up off the bed and headed out of the room and down the stairs hand in hand 


	9. Chapter 9

Witness-Ch 9

After they finished a delicious dinner everybody got up and headed out into Rossis huge fenced in backyard, Reid and JJ smiled as they raced each other to the swings that were hanging down from the trees. Rossi laughed and said, "children, children there are enough swings for everybody", JJ stuck out her tongue at him and said, "bite me Dave".

Penelope laughed as she sat down beside the pool and stuck her feet in the water, Derek pulled his shoes and socks off and sat down beside her and stuck his feet in the water and said, "awwwwwwwwww this feels good doesn't it goddess"?, for the first time in what seemed like days she laughed and said, "it sure does handsome".

Derek reached down and took some water in his hand and threw it on Derek, she said, "ohhhhhhhh mister you are gonna get it", he laughed and said, "promises promises baby girl". She caught him leaning over to get more water and gave him a shove and everybody laughed when they saw that he was gonna fall into the water.

When he came to the surface he grabbed her by the legs and said, "I think someone else is getting ready to get wet goddess", she started kicking her legs and screaming, "noooooooooooo nooooooooooo please don't get me wetttttttttttttt". Derek laughed when he pulled her into the water with him, when she surfaced she put her hands on his head and pushed him back under the water.

Reid and JJ heard the commotion and ran over to see what was going on, when they got over they saw Derek and Penelope in the pool playing and having a good time, it put a huge on everybodys faces to see Penelope finally relaxing and having some fun. Penelope turned around and said, "come in guys, the water is sooo nice".

Reid toed off his shoes and JJ walked up behind him and pushed him in and laughed, Rossi slipped up behind her and pushed her in, Prentiss got up and walked over and pushed Rossi in the water. Penlope laughed and said, "good one EM", Hotch walked over and stood behind her, she turned around and said, "you wouldn't push me in would you Hotch"?, he sighed and said, "no I wouldn't push you in Em".

He wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up and said, "but I would jump in the pool with you in my arms", she screamed, "noooooooooooooo", but it was to late they hit the water. Derek laughed and said, "ha ha you got we Prentiss", she splashed water on Derek and said, "oh is that funny Morgan"?, he laughed and said, "yeah it kinda is".

They were so busy laughing and having a good time that they didn't notice that they were being watched from the trees above the house on the hill, everybody was splashing around in the water for over an hour before they all got out of the water except Derek, Penelope, Hotch and Emily. Derek and Penelope were down on one end of the pool and Hotch and Emily were on the other.

Hotch backed Emily up against the wall of the pool and leaned in to where their lips were almost touching, he could feel his heart beating faster and faster,  
she said, "HHHotch what are we doing"?, he gently brushed his lips against hers and said, "I don't know about you but I want to kiss you again, but if you tell me to stop, I will stop right now and get out of this pool and we will keep it professional from now on".

Emily wrapped her arms around Hotchs neck and pressed her lips to his and said, "I want you Hotch, hell I've wanted you like forever", his hands slid all over her body and when his fingers grazed her breasts she moaned against his mouth. Emily looked over Hotchs shoulder to see that Derek and Penelope were still down on the other end of the pool laughing and talking.

She slid her hand down his wet body and he pratically growled when she started stroking him through his pants, he crashed his mouth to hers and said, "I want you Em, god how I want you". She smiled and said, "I want you to Hotch", he leaned in and kissed her lips one final time and said, "I'm going to go in and get changed, give me about 10 minutes and then meet me in my room and I will show you exactly how much you mean to me".

She smiled and said, "I'll be there", she then watched as Hotch swam over to the ladder and got out, he looked at Derek and Penelope and said, "I'm going to go in and get changed, if you two need anything just let me know". Derek and Penelope nodded and said, "we will Hotch", Emily swam down to the other end of the pool and laughed and talked to Derek and Penelope for almost 10 minutes and then said, "I'm getting cold guys, I'm gonna head in and change my clothes".

Derek and Penelope smiled and said, "ok Em, we will talk to you later", she then swam over to the ladder and climbed out and made her way inside the mansion and closed the door. When they were sure that she was inside Derek said, "you did see what I saw right, you saw Hotch and Em totally making out on the other end of the pool"?, she laughed and said, "I totally saw that hotstuff".

Derek reached up and wiped away a wet strand of hair and said, "you look so beautiful in this light baby girl", she blushed and said, "thanks hotstuff", he then caressed the side of her face and said, "so beautiful, so so beautiful". He started leaning in for a kiss and then they heard Rossi say, "guys there is something you need to see on the tv.

They got out of the pool and made their way inside to see what Rossi was talking about, the man in the tree laughed and said, "soon bitch, very soon and you will be mine. He quickly climbed down and headed to his hiding place to wait for Penelope to come out again, he wrapped his gun strap around his shoulder and slowly walked away. 


	10. Chapter 10

This chapter contains sexual content

Witness-Ch 10

Derek and Penelope wrapped the towels around them that Rossi left at the door, they then made their way through to the living room where they saw the rest of the team watching a news report. The face of the man that Penelope had identified as her attacker was flashing on the tv, he had killed another blonde haired woman that looked like her and it was caught on survelience tape.

Derek wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the top of her head and said, "your safe baby, your safe", she relaxed in his arms and said, "I I I need to get out of these wet clothes". Everybody watched as she ran upstairs with Derek right behind her, Emily said, "this sick bastard is letting her know that he isn't gonna stop until he gets her isn't he"?, Reid took a sip of his cocoa and said, "he is getting sloppy, he is now letting himself get filmed as he kills,  
he is not even trying to hide his face anymore".

Rossi sighed and said, "well I think I am gonna turn in, it's been a long day", Reid looked at him and said, "goodnight Rossi, ohhh is it ok if I read some books out of your library"?, Rossi laughed and said, "help yourself kid", he then made his way toward his room. JJ yawned and said, "I think I am gonna turn in to,  
playing in that water wore me out".

Emily leaned in and said, "do you still want me in your room"?, he smiled and said, "I definitely do", she smiled and mouthed the words, "I will be there in 5 minutes". She smiled at Reid and said, "goodnight Reid", he looked up from his cocoa and said, "ohhhh goodnight Em", Hotch watched as she headed toward the stairs.

He walked over to Reid and said, "Garcia was having such a good time and then this had to happen, she was just starting to feel safe again", Reid sighed and said, "well he now has this cavalier attitude about it, he doesn't care if anybody sees him or not". Hotch put his hand on Reids shoulder and said, "I will see you in the morning Reid".

Reid looked over his shoulder and said, "ok, have a good night Hotch", Hotch smiled as he walked out of the room, Reid then got up and turned the lights off and headed towards the library. He smiled when he found a book that he had been wanting to read, he walked over and laid down on the couch and opened the book and started reading.

Hotch was standing over looking out the window when Emily knocked on the door, he walked over and opened the door and smiled and said, "come in beautiful, I've been waiting for you". She steps inside and smiles and says, "are you sure", he cut her off by crashing his mouth to hers, when they pulled apart he said, "I have never been more sure of anything in my life Em, I want you so bad".

She slid her hand down his body and caressed him again through his pants and said, "very impressive Mr. Hotchner", he grinned and pulled her shirt off over her head and said, "you are so beautiful Em, your breasts are more beautiful than I ever imagined". She started working on his belt, once that was gone, she slid his pants and boxers down his body and started stroking him.

Penelope came out of the bathroom to see Derek waiting right outside the door, she walked over and sat down on the bed and said, "I should have known that he would do something like this, I deserve this though". Derek walked over and sat down beside her and put his finger under her chin and raised her head up and said, "no baby girl you don't deserve this, not at all".

She started to get up and he put his hand on her arm and said, "we need to talk", she looked at him and said, "talk about what"?, he put his hand in hers and said, "I need you to listen to me before you say anything". She looked up at him and said, "ok handsome, what you want to tell me"?, he sighed and said, "I I I".

Emily and Hotch quickly finished undressing and she laid down on the bed and opened her arms up and he got down on the bed with her, their lips touched and they were both aching for each other. They couldn't get close enough, she moaned his name as he kissed his way down her body, when he took her nipple into his mouth she arched her back and said, "ohhhhhhh yessss Hotch, don't stop".

He started swirling his tongue around her nipple she bit down on her bottom lip as she ran her fingers through his hair, he hovered above her, she was so so beautiful and he couldn't wait to make her his. He quickly got between her creamy thighs and said, "I love you Emily". They both gasped in pleasure as inch by inch he thrusted himself inside her.

Her legs wrapped instantly around his waist, he crashed his mouth to hers as he slid deeper inside her, Emily started raking her nails up and down his back, she was marking him as hers, she was letting everybody know that from now on Hotch was very much taken and taken by her. As he slid in and out of her effortlessly he was gently licking, biting and sucking on the sensitive skin on her neck.

The room was filled with the sounds their moans and groans of passion, Emily slid her hands down and cupped his ass and when she squeezed they both exploded in orgasm. He collapsed beside her, she looked at him and smiled and said, "I love you to Hotch", he rolled over onto his side and passionately kissed her beautiful full lips.

Penelope sat there looking up at Derek and said, "you what Derek"?, he still couldn't say anything, she started to get up, he said, "I'm in love with you baby girl". 


	11. Chapter 11

I want to thank everybody for their awesome reviews

Unfortunately I don't own any part of Criminal Minds what so ever

Witness-Ch 11

Penelope looked at Derek and said, "wwwhat did you say"?, he caressed the side of her cheek and said, "I said, "I'm in love with you baby girl", the tears then started streaming down her face. Derek said, "baby, why are you crying"?, she lowered her head and said, "I'm not what you need", he put his finger under her chin and raised it up and said, "you are exactly what I need, I am in love with you and I want us to be together".

She said, "you don't love me, not that way Derek", he pressed his lips against hers, at first she didn't respond, but finally she wrapped her arms around his neck and moaned against his lips. Derek deepened the kiss by thrusting his tongue inside her mouth, when they pulled apart he said, "couldn't you feel it in my kiss Penelope, there is no other woman for me, I am in love with you, I want you".

Derek said, "I know that look baby, you think that I don't want you", he took her hand and put it on his erection and rubbed it and said, "can you feel it baby, you do this to me". Her eyes were dancing in her head, she licked her lips and said, "I want you handsome, I want you so bad", she wrapped her hands around his head and pulled him down on top of her.

Dereks lips were roaming from her lips down her neck, her hands were going across his chest, she pulled his shirt off over his head and said, "mine, all mine", she then rolled slid her hands down is body and said, "I love you Derek". He leaned over to kiss her again and when their lips touched that is when glass went flying all over the place.

Derek rolled them off the bed and covered her body with his, she started screaming, and as her screams could be heard all through the house the team came bursting through the door. Hotch said, "what the hell was that"?, Derek said, "that son of a bitch has found us man, we need to get Penelope the hell out of here", Reid crawled over to the window and peeped out and said, "I don't see anything, it's hard to tell where he is".

JJ, Emily and Reid were grabbing everybodys bags as Derek was helping Penelope grab their stuff, she was shaking so bad that she couldn't hold anything, Derek said,  
"baby we need to change clothes and then get out of here". She looked up at him with tears streaming down her face and said, "wwwhy is he doing this to me"?, he kissed the top of her head and said, "I don't know baby, I don't know".

Hotch and Rossi walked back into the room and said, "we're ready to go when you two are, we checked the grounds and saw nothing, so we need to get out of here before the sun comes up". JJ walked into the room and over to Penelope and said, "come with me Garcie and we will get you changed ok honey"?, she nodded her head yes as JJ led her into the bathroom.

Derek grabbed a shirt out of his bag and sighed sadly as he put it on, Hotch said, "this bastard is pissing me off, I wonder how long he has been watching us", Derek said, "he probably followed us here, we need to trick the slimey shit". Rossi said, "what's your plan Morgan"?, he said, "when we leave here, we need to split up and meet at our next planned place".

Rossi said, "do you really think that is a smart idea, we need to keep her with as much protection as possible", Reid said, "how about if Derek, Garcia, JJ and I go in one SUV and you, Em and Rossi go in the other one and we meet at the next planned place in let's say 6 hours". Hotch smiled and said, "I just hope that your plan works Morgan".

Derek rubbed his hands over his head and said, "yeah me to", Reid leaned in and said, "wellllllll", Derek laughed and said, "well what"?, he said, "you know what I'm talking about Morgan". Derek rubbed his hands over the top of his head and said, "I told her that I'm in love with her", Reid put his hands on Dereks shoulders and said, "and what happened"?, Derek sighed happily and said, "she told me that she loved me to".

Rossi smiled and said, "that's great Morgan", Derek said, "yeah it is, I have been in love with my baby girl ever since the first day I laid my eyes on her", Reid smiled when he saw Penelope walking back into the room. JJ said, "we're ready when you guys are", Hotch filled JJ and Penelope in on the plan of the two cars going different ways and still meeting up at the second location in like 6 hours.

Derek wrapped his arm around her waist and led her to the car, Rossi even turned the lights off around the car so that Penelope couldn't be seen in hopes of fooling the unsub. Once everybody got inside the two SUV's they went their seperate ways, Penelope laid her head on Dereks chest, she sighed as she felt Dereks arm wrap snuggly around her waist.

He kissed the top of her head and said, "I love you baby girl", she looked up at him and gently kissed his lips and said, "I love you to handsome", little did they know that the unsub had changed cars and was right behind them. 


	12. Chapter 12

Witness-Ch 12

A couple of hours into the trip Penelope laid her head down on his chest and closed her eyes, Derek rubbed his hand up and down her back and he kissed the top of her head as she drifted off to sleep. JJ looked over her shoulder and said, "is she asleep"?, he nodded his head and said, "yeah, she is exhausted, I just hope that she is able to get some sleep.

JJ wiped her eyes and said, "this sick son of a bitch is gonna pay for what he has done, he is gonna pay for making her blame herself for this", Derek smiled at her and said, "I couldn't have said it better Jayje". Reid said, "this is in no way her fault, he would have killed Joanne weather or not she was there", Derek sighed and said, "I think she knows that with her head but she is having trouble hearing it with her heart".

Reid looked at JJ and said, "we are gonna need to pull over for gas", JJ looked over her shoulder and said, "are you hungry Derek"?, he said, "not really but I would love some coffee". Reid yawned and said, "me to", JJ said, "I agree, a little caffeine is just what the doctor ordered, well that and chocolate", Derek laughed and said, "that sounds like something my baby girl would say".

A few minutes later they pulled into a gas station and while Reid was pumping the gas, JJ went inside to get coffee and chocolate, what they didn't notice was the blue car that pulled up across the parking lot. The man got out of the car and kept his head down as he walked into the station where JJ was, he looked around and didn't see her so he started looking for stuff in the store.

JJ walked out of the bathroom and ordered 3 cups of coffee and got a few bags of assorted chocolate candies, she paid for the coffee and candy and headed back out to the car. She had a feeling that she was being watched but when she turned around there was nobody there, Reid smiled as he passed JJ and said, "I will pay for the gas and use the restroom and then I will be right out JJ".

She smiled and said, "ok Reid, but be careful, I have a feeling that we are being watched and I don't like this feeling", he said, "I'll be careful", and he watched as JJ climbed back into the SUV and handed Derek his cup of coffee. He paid for the gas aand headed into the bathroom, a few minutes later he walks outside and gets into the car, he starts the car and pulls out of the parking lot.

The man watched as the car started pulling out of the lot, he pulled out his knife and stabbed the beautiful blonde in the chest and stomach several times and laughed as he watched her fall to the ground. He cleaned is knife off on the womans shirt and stuck it back in its place, he smiled and said, "I would stay and have some fun but the bitch is getting away".

It didn't take him very long to catch back up to the SUV, he stayed far enough back so that they wouldn't see him but not to far away that he couldn't seem them in the SUV. About 90 minutes later Penelope started waking up, she raised her head up and said, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep guys", Derek kissed her lips gently and said, "you needed the rest baby".

Penelope looked at JJ and said, "can we listen to some music Jayje"?, she grinned and said, "sure Garcie", she turned the radio on and after listening to a few songs the music was interrupted by a news bulletin. Derek said, "turn that up JJ", she reached over and turned the radio up and they all gasped in shock when they heard about what happened.

Penelope started crying when the description of the man that killed the woman was released, she looked up and screamed, "nooooooooooooo", Derek pulled her into his arms and said, "baby it wasn't your fault". She pushed him away and said, "yes it was, it's my fault that another woman died, she died because I didn't let the little fucker rape and kill me".

Reids cell started ringing, he answered it and said, "yeah we heard it, no, she isn't doing good at all", Penelope just sat there with tears streaming down her face. Derek was talking to her but was getting no response, JJ tried and so did Reid and nothing, no response other than the tears, Derek wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him and said, "we will catch him baby girl".

About an hour later they all arrived at the next location, Derek got out of the car and walked around and opened her door and wrapped his arms around her and picked her up and carried her inside. The rest of the team was right behind them, Hotch and Rossi kept watch as Derek laid Peneleope down and covered her up, she didn't do anything but stare forward.

Reid walked over and said, "she's in shock Morgan", Derek said, "is there anything we can do to help her"?, he said, "right now we just have to make sure that she knows that we love her and are here for her". Derek said, "I'm going to lay with her and make sure she's safe", JJ and Reid nodded their head in agreement as they headed out the door.

Once inside the living room, Hotch said, "how is she doing"?, Reid said, "she is just staring out into space, she won't talk, JJ walked closer and said, "do you think the bastard is here"?, Hotch nodded his head and said, "ohhhh he is definitely close". Derek wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the top of her head and said, "I love you baby girl and I'm not going anywhere".

He sighed and said, "I love you Penelope, do you hear me, I love you", after a few minutes he heard her whisper, "I love you to Derek", he smiled as he rocked her back and forth and a few minutes later she drifted off to sleep wrapped in his loving arms. Meanwhile downstairs Hotchs cell starts ringing, he walks across the room and says, "Hotchner".

On the other end of the line was Kevin Lynch he said, "Agent Hotchner, I was finally able to get a name on the unsub for you", Hotch turned around and looked at the rest of the team minus Derek and Penelope and said, "what's his name Lynch"? Kevin said, "his name is" 


	13. Chapter 13

Witness-Ch 13

His name is, "Floyd Fletcher, he has a long history of abuse and several arrests for sexual assault and 3 other cases of murder of women", Hotch said, "can you send the information to our cells"?, Kevin took a deep breath and said, "yes sir, you will have it in a few seconds", he tapped a few keys and then all of their cells started buzzing to let them know that the information had gone through.

Hotch said, "I need you to check his financials and see what you can find", Kevin said, "yes sir and I will contact you when I am able to find out something", seconds later the call ended. Everybody looks down at their phones and read about Floyd, JJ says, "so now he can add stalking and attempted murder of an FBI agent to his list of crimes".

Penelope starts moving around a little, her eyes fly open and she raises up and looks around, Derek wraps his arms around her and says, "it's ok baby, I'm here, I'm here". She sits up on the side of the bed and rubs her eyes and says, "please tell me this is all just a bad dream and that I am gonna wake up and everything is gonna be back to normal".

Derek kissed the top of her head and said, "I wish I could goddess, I wish I could", she looked at him with tears streaming down her face, she stood up and said, "why Derek, why"?, he said, "baby I wish I could answer that one for you but I can't". She walked across the room and the fear in her turned to anger, she picked up the chair and threw it across the room.

The team heard the loud crash and went running towards the room, they stopped outside the door when they heard Penelope and Derek talking, they heard Penelope saying,  
"this sick bastard, he is killing innocent women and why, to get back at me". Derek said, "baby there was nothing that you could have done, you realize that don't you baby girl"?, she wiped the tears and said, "I want to Derek, I do, but I'm so broken right now, I wish he was here right now, if he were I would kick his sick ass and I would do it in baby girl style".

Derek laughed and said, "baby", she held her hands up and said, "no Derek, I know in my head that this isn't my fault but my heart is having a harder time accepting the truth". She looked at his face so filled with love and said, "whyyyyyyyyyyyy Derek, whyyyyyyyy"?, she dropped to her knees and started hitting the floor with her hands.

Derek stood and watched as she was taking out her anger, fear and frustration on the floor, he knew that she needed to vent, she needed to let everything out, she needed to accept that it wasn't her fault. The teams hearts were breaking as they heard their friend breaking down inside, JJ had her hand on the door, Reid put his hand on top of hers and whispered, "she needs to do this Jayje".

She looked at Reid with her eyes filled with tears and ran through the house, Reid ran after her, he caught her in the living room, he turned her around and said, "I know that your heart is breaking for Garcia, so is mine but she needs to vent and get all of this out, the sooner she proccesses this the sooner she can start to finally heal".

JJ laid her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist and said, "I love her so much Reid, she is like my sister and it is killing me to see her hurting this way". Reid wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the top of her head and said, "I know JJ, I know", JJ felt so safe and secure in his arms, she looked up at him and he wiped away the tears.

She sighed and said, "thanks Reid, I really needed that", he couldn't stop staring at her face, she was so beautiful and he didn't know what come over him but he felt the need to kiss her. He caressed the side of her face and slowly leaned in, JJ felt her heart beating faster and faster and a few seconds later their lips touched and everything and everybody else disappeared.

They pulled apart and Reid said, "that was just, that was wowwwww", she laughed and said, "I agree, that was very wow", Reid blushed and said, "I have wanted to do that for a while but I didn't know if you would want me to". She gently ran her hand down the side of his face and said, "of course I wanted you to, I have always had feelings for you Spence".

They intertwined their fingers as they leaned in for another kiss, the feeling of her lips on his was amazing, her skin was so soft, it was like silk, the smell of her shampoo was whirling through his nose. Reid slowly slid his hand down her body and she moaned when he rested it on her butt, when they pulled apart he said, "you are an amazing kisser Jayje".

They stood there holding each other as Emily, Rossi and Hotch came back into the room, Penelope was exhausted, she had screamed, cried and ranted for several minutes and Derek got in the floor with her and wrapped his arms around her and rocked her back and forth. He just kept rocking her back and forth all the time whispering, "I love you baby girl".

She looked up at him and leaned in and gently kissed his lips and said, "I love you to Derek", he said, "baby why don't we lay down and rest, you are exhausted", he stood up and held his hand out to her. She put her hand in his and after she got up she let him lead her to the bed, he laid down and held his arm up to her, she gladly laid down on the bed with him and laid her head on his chest".

Derek kissed the top of her head and said, "I'm here baby and I love you", she wrapped her arm around his waist and closed her eyes and a few minutes later he heard the sound of soft snoring coming from her, it was then and only then did he close his eyes and join her in a nap. 


	14. Chapter 14

This chapter has sexual content

Witness-Ch 14

A few hours later JJ was leading Reid down the hall toward his room, they stepped inside the room and the second the door was closed Reids lips descended on hers, they stumbled to the bed. They pulled apart at the foot of the bed and wasted no time getting each others clothes off, she wrapped her arms around his neck and crashed her lips to his.

When they pulled apart he said, "are you sure about this JJ"?, she slid her hand down his body and he moaned in pleasure as she started stroking him, she smiled and said, "I'm sure Spence, I want to be with you, I love you". He stood there smiling and he kissed her lips gently and said, "I love you to JJ", she rested her forehead against his and said, "make love to me Spence".

She laid down on the bed and he practically growled as he stood there taking in her naked body, he had wanted her for so long, he longed to feel her body underneath his, to feel her legs wrapped around his waist as he thrusts in and out of her. He was pulled back to earth by the feeling of her hand in his, she gently pulled him down on the bed to her.

He started placing kisses from her lips, down her neck and across her shoulder, she bit down on her bottom lip as she felt his hand sliding down her body and across her thighs. She kissed his lips and when they pulled apart she whispered, "make love to me Spence", he quickly got between her creamy thighs and a few seconds later they both gasped in pleasure as he slide inside her.

Derek woke up and couldn't help but smile as he saw his lady love still sleeping peacefully, he kissed the top of her head and whispered, "I love you baby girl", he then wrapped his arms tighter around her waist and sighed happily. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep only to wake up a few hours later to the feeling of her lips on his neck.

He opened his eyes and said, "well good morning to you to gorgeous", she laughed and said, "I love you Derek", he grinned and said, "I love you to Penelope", she leaned in and kissed his lips passionately. When they pulled apart she whispered against his mouth, "make love to me hotstuff". He kissed her lips gently and said, "are you sure baby girl"?, she smiled and said, "I have never been more sure of anything in my life".

She gasped in surprise when Derek flipped her over onto her back and crashed his lips to hers, her arms wrapped around his waist and pulled his body on top of hers, the feeling of his lips on hers was the best feeling she had ever felt. She moaned his name when his hand slid up under her shirt and started very slowly caressing her nipples.

JJ wrapped her legs snuggly around his waist and he moaned against her mouth as he felt himself being pulled even deeper inside her, Reid wanted to make love to her the way she deserved nice and slow but the urge to pound into her over and over until they both collapse from exhaustion was winning. He crashed his mouth to hers and moaned in pleasure as she thrusted her tongue inside his mouth.

JJ closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of the man she loves thrusting in and out of her, she had definitely had sex before but tonight was the first time that she had ever made love. Reid started placing soft butterfly kisses from her neck up to her lips, he had wanted her for so long and tonight she is finally his and tonight their lives together start.

Penelope slipped her hands down to the waist of his jogging pants and slowly started sliding them and his boxers slowly down his muscular legs, Derek moaned when she slowly wrapped her hand around his length and started sliding it up and down. He kissed her lips passionately and when they pulled apart he said, "baby girl do me a favor please".

She looked at him and whispered, "anything my love", he smiled and said, "I need you naked now, please, I want to see that sexy body of yours", she blushed a little before raising up and tossing her shirt to the floor. Derek growled when he saw her beautiful breasts, he licked his lips and said, "ohhhhhh baby girl, I have dreamed of these since the first day I saw you".

He reached behind her and unfastened her bra and slowly slid one strap down and then the other, when her bra slid off her body he said, "I can't believe that you are finally mine". She kissed his lips and said, "I'm yours handsome, alllll yours", she raised her hips and he gently pulled her pants and panties down her creamy thighs and when they came off her feet he growled baby girl are you trying to kill your man"?, she smiled and said, "never my love, never".

JJ moaned Reids name over and over as he pounded into her, Reid leaned down and took one of her nipples into her mouth, she arched her back and said, "ohhh my god yes Spence". His mouth crashed to hers, when the pulled apart he said, "I love you JJ", she wrapped her arms around his neck and said, "I love you to Spence", a few hard deep thrusts later they both exploded in orgasm and Reid collapsed on her chest.

Penelope pulled Derek down to her and said, "make love to me Derek", he crashed his mouth to hers and seconds later they both moaned in pleasure as he thrusted himself inside her. 


	15. Chapter 15

Witness-Ch 15

This chapter has sexual situations

Penelope arched her back and said, "ohhhhhhhh my god yesssssss", as he pounded in and out of her, she wrapped her legs around his waist and closed her eyes enjoying the amazing feeling of having him between her legs. His lips were making their way all over her body, they started on her lips and then slowly made their way down to her neck and across her shoulder.

Derek leaned down and started gently licking, sucking and biting on the sensitive skin on her neck, he was marking her as his and right now she couldn't be happier about it". She loved the way his dark skin looked against her light colored skin, they were so perfect together, as she felt him thrust in and out of her she knew that they were made for each other.

Derek gently big down on the side of her neck causing her to scream out his name, he quickly crashed his mouth to hers, Penelope threw her head back and moaned his name over and over as he pounded into her over and over. Penelope rolled them over without breaking the connection between them and started slowly riding up and down on him.

Derek loved watching her breasts bounce up and down in his face, his hands automatically went up to caress her breast, she threw her head back and and said, "yes Derek oh god yes", as he thrusted up inside her. Derek started tugging on her nipples with his fingers earning moans of pleasure from his baby girl, Derek could tell that he was only a few minutes away from release.

Derek rolled them over and crahsed his mouth to hers and as he pounded into her over and over she met him thrust for thrust and a few glorious minutes later he collapsed against her body gasping for air. Penelope wrapped her arms around his body and said, "that was amazing, I have never ever felt like that before", he grinned as he looked up at her and said, "that was better than amazing, that was mindblowing".

Penelope laughed and said, "I have had sex before but tonight wasn't just sex for me Derek, tonight was two people in love making love", he kissed her chest and then slowly kissed his way up to her lips. When they pulled apart he said, "tonight was the first night I ever made love to a woman, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me baby girl".

Derek collapsed on the bed beside her and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him, she kissed his chest before laying her head down, she yawned and said, "thank you Derek". He laughed and said, "what are you thanking me for goddess"?, she looked up at him and said, "for loving me", he gently kissed her lips and said, "I will spend every day for the rest of my life loving you".

She sighed happily and said, "I will hold you to that my love", he smiled and said, "I hope you do goddess, I hope you do", she felt so happy, in Dereks arms is where she was suppose to be, he was her safe haven. She looked into his eyes and said, "what's on that sexy mind of your chocolate drop"?, he grinned and said, "I was just picturing our lives together".

She grinned and said, "oh yeah and just what do you see for us"?, he smiled and said, "welllllll I see us dating, getting engaged, getting married and having lots and lots of babies and spending the rest of our lives together". She laughed and said, "I want that future for us to Derek, I want that with all my heart", he kissed her lips and said, "I love you Penelope, I love you with all of my heart and nothing is ever gonna change that".

She smiled and yawned at the same time and said, "I love you to Derek, I love you with everything I have inside me and nothing is ever gonna change that, your mine now and forever". He kissed the top of her head and said, "sleep my love, sleep", she giggled as she closed her eyes and a few minutes later Derek couldn't help but smile when he heard a soft snore coming from her.

Emily woke up the next morning to the feeling of lips kissing their way up and down her back, she moaned and said, "good morning Mr. Hotchner", he laughed and said,  
"well good morning to you to Ms. Prentiss". she rolled over onto her back and he pressed his lips to hers, when they pulled apart she said, "lastnight was amazing Hotch".

He grinned and said, "you were amazing, I couldn't get enough of you", she giggled and said, "yeah you were like the energizer bunny lastnight and this morning", he slid his hand down her body and said, "I can't help it your just so damn sexy that I want you all the time". She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her and right before their lips met there was a knock at the door.

They pulled apart and Hotch said, "who is it"?, Rossi laughed and said, "I just wanted to let you and Emily know that breakfast is ready", Emily looked at Hotch and said, "how did he know that I was in here"?, Hotch kissed her lips gently and whispered, "could it be you screaming my name all night"?, she playfully slapped his chest and said, "that is so not funny Hotch".

Hotch said, "we will be down in a few minutes Dave, he laughed and said, "ok, I'm gonna go wake up the other lovebirds", Hotch and Emily got up and quickly got dressed as Rossi headed to Reids room. Reid woke up to the feeling of JJ's lips on his chest, she was slowly kissing her way up and down his chest, he opened his eyes and said,  
"Jayje you are a wild woman".

She laughed and said, "ohhhhhhh did I wear you out lastnight"?, he yawned and said, "yes you did I'm happy to say", she leaned down to kiss him when they heard a knock at the door. Reid yawned again and said, "who is it"?, Rossi laughed and said, "that must be the queation of the day here", Reid said, "what's up Rossi"?, Dave smiled and said, "I just wanted to let you and the little woman know that breakfast is ready".

Reid looked at JJ and smiled and he said, "we will be right down Rossi, we just need to get dressed", Dave laughed and said, "alright I'm gonna go wake up the other lovebirds, I will see you at the table". JJ kissed his lips and said, "how did he know that we spent the night together"?, Reid laughed and said, "maybe it is where the headboard of the bed was banging against the wall all night", she laughed as they got up and got dressed".

Penelope woke up to the feeling of Derek kissing her inner thigh, she smiled and said, "handsome, you are amazing, don't you ever get tired"?, he looked up at her and said, "nope not when I've finally got the girl of my dreams I don't". She smiled as he crashed his lips to hers, when he slid his hand down her body there was a knock at the door.

Derek looked over his shoulder and said, "yeah", Rossi laughed and said, "I just wanted you and kitten to know that breakfast is ready, so get your well loved asses out of bed, get dressed and I will see you downstairs". Derek laughed and said, "ok ok, we will be right down", they both grinned as they heard Dave heading back down towards the kitchen.

Penelope laughed and said, "I guess we better get dressed and head downstairs before he comes back up to get us", Derek kissed her lips gently and said, "I love you so much baby girl and lastnight was only the start of our lives together". She smiled and said, "come on chocolate drop, get that sexy ass out of this bed and get some clothes on, this goddess is starving".

Derek laughed as they got up and got dressed to head downstairs for breakfast


	16. Chapter 16

Witness-Ch 16

Everybody was soon sitting at the huge table, Rossi grinned as they started eating, he covered his mouth as he yawned, Penelope said, "sounds like someone didn't get much sleep lastnight"?, Rossi grinned and said, "well I was otherwise occupied". Hotch looked up at him and said, "otherwise occupied doing what Dave"?, he smirked and said, "I was keeping watch and talking to my lady on the phone".

JJ grinned and said, "talking to your lady huh, who is she, do we know her"?, he smiled and said, "the only things I will tell you is yes you do know her and she makes me very very happy". Reid smiled and said, "I will figure it out Rossi, you can count on that", Rossi laughed and said, "you can try Reid but you will not figure it out".

They finished their meal and laughed and talked about everything but Rossis new woman, Derek slid his hand on top of Penelopes and smiled as she gently squeezed his hand. Reid intertwined fingers with JJ under the table and grinned as he saw Hotch put his hand high on Emilys thigh, Rossi grinned and said, "well it seems that the house is filled with lovebirds", everybody laughed".

After finishing breakfast everybody started clearing the dishes when Rossis cell started ringing, he looked at the ID and said, "excuse me I need to take this call",  
he walked outside and smiled and said, "good morning Bella". Penelope followed behind him and stood watching him through the window, she couldn't help but notice the huge smile on his face, she hadn't seen him that happy in years".

Derek wrapped his arms around her and kissed the side of her neck and said, "are you alright baby girl"?, she relaxed into his embrace and said, "I'm fine handsome, I was just looking at how happy Rossi is". Derek smiled and said, "he does seem really happy, whoever this new woman is she definitely makes him happier that I have seen him in a long time".

Derek smiled and kissed her cheek and said, "have I told you how much I love you today"?, she laughed and said, "I believe you showed me allllll night handsome", he grinned and said, "I hope to show you a little bit later today to". She turned around and ran her finger up and down his chest and said, "I will be looking forward to that my love".

She kissed his lips gently and said, "I have an idea who his new woman is", Derek rested his forehead against hers and said, "any hints baby girl"?, she kissed his lips again and said, "maybe later handsome, right now I need to go talk to my italian stallion". He playfully slapped her butt as she walked away, she winked at him as she walked outside to talk to Rossi".

Dave was leaned up against the post on the porch, he laughed and said, "I miss you to Erin, don't worry we will be home soon", Penelope stood there with a huge smile on her face. Rossi smiled and said, "I love you to Bella and I will call you back later", it wasn't long before the call ended, Penelope walked over and wrapped her arms around his waist and said, "I'm glad that Strauss makes you this happy Dave, you deserve some happiness and love in your life".

He turned around and hugged her and said, "thanks kitten", she smiled and said, "it has been a long time since I have seen you this happy", he grinned and said, "it has been a long long time since I have been this happy". Dave laughed and said, "it is good to see that you and Morgan are finally together", she smiled and said, "he is the love of my life Dave and I don't know what I would do without him".

Rossi kissed her cheek and said, "you both certainly look happy kitten", she smiled and said, "he last couple of days have been happy and sad at the same time, does that make sense"?, he leaned against the porch post and said, "it sure does Penelope, it sure does". Rossi turned around to see Derek standing in the window, Rossi laughed and said, "you better get back inside Bella, we don't know where he is and we want to keep you safe".

Penelope smiled and said, "don't worry, my lips are sealed Dave, I won't tell a soul who your lady love is", he grinned and said, "thank you Penelope, don't worry I will tell everybody when the time is right". She turned to head back inside the house and a bullet flew by her head and hit the porch post, Rossi said, "get in the house Penelope".

Derek threw the door open and pulled Penelope inside and pulled her to the ground and covered her with his body, Derek screamed through the house and said, "everybody get down". Hotch and Reid crawled into the living room and Hotch said, "what the hell happened"?, Penelope said, "I was outside talking to Rossi and he told me that I needed to get inside where I would be safe and then the bullets started flying".

Reid said, "where's Rossi"?, Penelope tried to get up and Derek said, "no baby it isn't safe for you", Hotch said, "where is he Garcia"?, she said, "hhhhe is outside on the porch sir". Reid opened the door and him and Hotch pulled him inside, Penelope said, "ohhhhhh god Rossi", Dave said, "it's ok kitten it's a graze, only a little graze".

Hotch got up and looked out the window and said, "I don't see him, I wonder where the hell he is"?, Rossi said, "we need to get her out of here Hotch, it isn't safe anymore". JJ and Emily came running through the house with the go bags and said, "we need to get that arm checked Rossi", he winced in pain and said, "it's fine, it's only a graze".

Reid and Hotch grabbed the go bags and headed out the back door, they came back inside and said, "we're loaded and ready whenever you guys are", JJ said, "I need to clean and bandage his wound". Emily opened the first aid kit and everybody watched as JJ bandaged his wound, when they were through Rossi stood up and said, "we need to get the hell out of here".

Hotch said, "are you sure that you're alright"?, he sighed and said, "I'm sure, now we need to get out of here", Hotch said, "Emily, you are with me and Dave in one SUV and the rest of you are in the other SUV". Derek said, "are we heading to the third location"?, Hotch nodded his head and said, "yes, and we will stay together this time".

They quickly made their way to the SUV's and raced out from behind the house, Floyd laughed and said, "soon bitch" as he floored his car and took off after them 


	17. Chapter 17

Witness-Ch 17

Hotch looked over at Rossi and said, "are you alright Dave"?, he sighed and said, "I'm pissed as hell right now, this sick sack of shit is gonna pay for everything he is doing to hurt kitten". Emily said, "you are the one that got shot Rossi", he said, "this is just a graze, I will be fine, it's Penelope that I worry about", Emily adjusted herself in the seat and said, "I hope that we are able to catch him soon before he kills another woman".

Reid looked over his shoulder and said, "are you ok Garcia"?, she sniffed and said, "yeah, I just hate this bastard", Derek kissed the top of her head and said, "so do I baby, so do I". JJ said, "where are we heading this time"?, Derek said, "we are heading to the safe house at the beach", Penelope looked at him and said, "do you think that is a good idea"?, Derek kissed her lips gently and said, "I do goddess, you need some time down by the water, it will help you take your mind off of things for a little while".

The trip to the safe house lasted only a couple of hours but it felt like they had been traveling for days. when they finally got there Penelope was more than ready to get out of the SUV and head inside to check the house out. She sighed when she walked into the huge living room, she looked around and said, "wow, this place is amazing".

She grinned when she felt two arms wrap around her waist, she relaxed into his embrace and said, "it is beautiful here handsome", he turned her around and caressed the side of one of her two very bruised cheeks and said, "you are the most beautiful woman I have ever met". She laughed and said, "thanks handsome, but right now I look like a fat grape".

He kissed her lips gently and said, "you are beautiful and please don't forget it, these bruises will fade but your beauty never will", she smiled and leaned in and gently kissed his lips gently. When they pulled apart he said, "would you take a walk with me on the beach"?, she smiled and said, "I would love that handsome, who knows maybe the ocean air will do me some good".

They walk out onto the sand, she smiles and says, "it is beautiful here and the sound of the ocean is very romantic", he wraps his arms around her waist and kisses the side of her neck and says, "it sure is". They then intertwined their fingers as they started walking up the beach, Penelope looked over at him and said, "is there anybody else living around here"?, he smiled and said, "no baby, it is just the 7 of us well 8 if you count the sick bastard that is chasing after us".

They stopped and she said, "can we sit here for a few minutes"?, Derek looked around and didn't see anybody and said, "yes but just for a few minutes, we need to head back soon". She sat down on the beach and pulled her legs up to her and sighed happily as Derek sat behind her, she laid back against him and said, "this is so so perfect handsome".

He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the side of her neck and said, "I love you goddess and when this is all over, I want you to move in with me", she turned around and looked at him and said, "really?, you want me to move in with you"?, he kissed her lips passionately and when they pulled apart he said, "of course I want you to move in with me, you are my baby girl, my goddess and I want you with me".

Derek pulled her down on top of him and passionatley kissed her, his hands were roaming all over her body, Derek smiled against her lips and when they pulled apart he laid Penelope down on the sand beside him and covered her body with his. She wrapped her hands around his head and pulled him closer to her, when their lips touched Derek thought he heard something, he glanced up and saw someone moving behind them.

He reached for his gun, Penelope said, "what's happening"?, he said, "stay behind me baby girl", she raised up and saw him coming closer, she said, "oh my god, oh my god". Derek said, "baby I need you to stay behind me", he had his gun in his hand and then he got down onto his ankle and got his extra gun and slipped it around behind him and gave it to Penelope.

She said, "I I I don't like guns", Derek said, "baby, take it and if he gets past me, I need you to shoot him", tears were now streaming down her face, she whispered,  
"I love you Derek". He smiled and said, "I love you to baby", they were now standing up and walking backwards to try to get to shelter or get back to the team, Derek kept Penelope behind him and tried to shield her with his body.

Floyd smiled as he saw them backing away from him, he kept his gun aimed at her, what he didn't see was Penelope holding the gun, Floyd stopped walking and said, "enough playing, this game is over". He aimed his gun at Derek and fired hitting Derek in the leg, Penelope screamed as she watched Derek hit the sand in front of her with blood pouring out of his leg.

Floyd laughed and said, "there is nobody to protect you", Derek shakily got back up and said, "I will protect her", Derek aimed his gun and fired, hitting Floyd in the arm. Floyd aimed his gun at Derek and shot again hitting him in the stomach, when Derek hit the sand again, Penelope covered his body with hers and said, "I'm sorry Derek, I'm so so sorry".

Floyd laughed and said, "time to die bitch", Penelope looked up at him and said, "I completely agree", she aimed the gun at Floyd and a few seconds later the air was filled with the sound of gunshots. 


	18. Chapter 18

Witness-Ch 18

Floyd stood there and smirked at Penelope as he watched her bleed, she had been grazed on the arm, she smiled as she watched the blood pouring from his stomach, he leaned down and pulled her up by the hair and said, "your gonna pay for this bitch". He pulled her close and said, "this has been fun but it is over", he was so busy talking to realize that Penelope was still holding the gun.

He leaned in to kiss her and he gasped when he felt a piercing pain in the chest, he dropped his gun and saw the blood pouring from his chest, he then looked at her and said, "yyyou bbbitch". She watched as he fell to the sand almost in slow motion. Penelope looked up to see the team running toward her, she dropped to her knees and immediately started putting pressure on Dereks wounds.

Penelope looked down at the man she loved and said, "ooopen your eyes hhhandsome, pplease", Derek weakly opened his eyes and whispered, "IIII llloveee yyyou", she leaned down and kissed his lips and said, "hold on Derek, please hold on". Reid ran over to them and started putting pressure on his chest wound and said, "what the hell happened"?, Penelope said, "hhhe followed us hhhere to the bbbeach and Derek tried to protect me and he got shot but I made the sick bastard pay for it".

Reid looked over his shoulder to see Hotch check for a pulse and shake his head that Floyd was gone, in the distance they could hear the ambulance and police both coming. Reid leaned in and said, "hang on Morgan, please hang on". Derek opened his eyes again and said, "ppplease tttake ccare oooffff hhhher fffffor meeeee PPPretty BBBBoy", his eyes then closed and Penelope started screaming.

Penelope collapsed in Reids arms as the medics started working with Derek, Reid rubbed his hand up and down her back and kept telling her, "he is going to be alright,  
he is going to be alright". The medic looked up at Hotch and said, "his blood pressure is 80/60 and his heart rate 54, we need to get him loaded and to the hospital as soon as possible".

Penelope looked at him and said, "can I ride with him please, I promise I won't get in the way", the medic looked at Hotch and he nodded his head at the medic letting him know that it was ok for Penelope to ride with them. The medic said, "you can ride with us but we need to hurry mam", Penelope wiped her eyes and followed them to the ambulance.

Once they got Derek into the ambulance Penelope got in and looked at the Medic and said, "can I hold his hand and talk to him"?, the medic smiled at her and said, "yes mam, that's fine". Penelope put his hand in hers and brought it up to his lips and kissed it and said, "please don't leave me Derek, please stay with me", she watched as his chest went up and down and prayed that he was going to be alright, she couldn't imagine her life without him in it.

A few minutes later the ambulance raced into the ER entrance and as soon as the doors to the ambulance opened several doctors met the medic and started getting report on Derek. Penelope walked into the hospital right behind the gurney and walked right inside the room with Derek, one nurse said, "mam we need to get you checked out you have been shot".

Penelope said, "I'm not worried about me, I'm worried about Derek, he got shot protecting me, if he dies it's my fault", the nurse said, "mam please calm down, please come with me right over here to this gurney and let me clean and check your wound". Penelope leaned down and kissed Derek gently on the lips and said, "I will be right back handsome, please keep fighting".

The nurse led her over to the other gurney and helped her up and pulled her shirt sleeve up and started cleaning her arm, she said, "mam this looks bad, you are gonna need stitches". Penelope laid down with some help from the nurse, she checked Penelopes vitals and her blood pressure was 170/110 and her heart rate was 110, the doctor came over and started working on Penelope.

She looked at him and said, "please tell me how Derek is doing"?, he looked at her and said, "they are red lining him to surgery", she started to get up and the room started spinning. The last thing Penelope heard was the nurse saying, "mam you don't look good", then everything went black, a few minutes later the team led by Reid ran inside the hospital and over to the front desk.

They were told that Derek was heading to surgery and that Penelope had passed out from blood loss and shock, JJ looked at them and said, "can I go stay with her"?, the nurse nodded her head and motioned for JJ to follow her. Hotch pulled out his cell and dialed Kevin to get Frans number, a few minutes later he was waiting on her to answer the phone.

Fran was washing her dishes when her phone started ringing, she dried her hands and picked up her phone and saw an unfamaliar number and she fearfully said, "hello",  
Hotch said, "Mrs. Morgan, Mrs. Fran Morgan"?, she said, "yes, who is this"?, Hotch said, "this is Aaron Hotchner mam I am your sons boss", Frans heart dropped and she suddenly needed to sit down.

She said, "ohhhhh my god, please tell me that he isn't dead", Hotch said, "oh no mam he isn't dead, he was shot today and he is in surgery", she started crying and said, "where is he, I want to be there"?, Hotch said, "mam arrangements have already been made, just go to the airport and your ticket will be waiting on you and we will have a car waiting on you at the airport".

She wiped her eyes and said, "thank you Agent Hotchner", he said, "please call me Aaron or Hotch mam", Fran smiled and said, "only if you call me Fran", he grinned and said, "have a safe trip Fran and we will see you in a few hours". She said, "thank you so much for calling me Aaron", Hotch smiled and said, "you are very welcome mam,  
I mean Fran".

Hotch turned around after the call ended and saw the doctors heading towards the OR with Derek, the team walked over and sat down and waited on JJ to come out and give them news about Penelope. JJ was sitting by her friends side holding her hand, finally a few minutes later she started coming around, JJ said, "how are you feeling sweetie"?, Penelope grabbed her head and said, "my head is killing me, please tell me how Derek is".

JJ said, "Garcie he is in surgery, that is all we know for now", she tried to raise up and the doctor said, "mam I need you to lay here, your blood pressure is very high and you have lost a lot of blood". Penelope said, "I need to go to where Derek is", the doctor said, "mam, he is going to be in surgery for a few hours but when he is out of recovery we will take you to him, I promise".

Penelope laid her head back and closed her eyes, she squeezed JJ's hand and said, "I can't lose him Jayje, I love him so so much and if he dies it will be because of me". JJ got down beside her friend and said, "Penelope, Derek loves you and would do anything to keep you safe, he is a very strong man and he is a fighter and he will fight to come back to you, just don't lose faith".

She looked up to heaven and said, "please don't take him away from me, he is my life and without him I would be lost", the pain meds started kicking in and a few minutes later she had fallen asleep. JJ got up and said, "I will go out and tell the team how she is doing, but if she wakes up please come and get me", the nurse smiled and said, "I will", JJ then headed out to the waiting room to fill the team in on Penelope.


	19. Chapter 19

Witness-Ch 19

Reid looked up and said, "how is Garcia"?, they gave her something for pain and she is asleep, she has lost alot of blood but they say that she will be fine, she is just really worried about Derek". Hotch said, "he is in surgery and I bet he will be there for quite a while", JJ looked at Hotch and said, "did anybody call his mom yet"?, Hotch nodded his head and said, "I did, she will be here soon".

Emily looked at Rossi and said, "while we are here why don't you get your arm checked out"?, he opened his mouth to argue and Hotch said, "that sounds like a great idea Dave". He stood up and said, "alright, alright, I can see that I am out voted here", he walked over to the nurse and as they watched him walk into a room they all smiled.

Reid leaned in and said, "so does anybody have any ideas on who is new woman is"?, everybody shook their heads and said, "nope", Hotch said, "I have never seen him with any women in or out of the office but the members of the team". Reid smiled and said, "well it is obvious that there is a special woman in his life".

While the nurse was cleaning his wound his cell started ringing, he pulled it out and smiled and said, "hello Bella, how are you my love"?, she laughed and said, "I'm good just missing you, where are you right now"?, he sighed and said, "we are at the hospital Erin". She gasped and said,  
"what are you doing at the hospital, are you alright", he took a deep breath before opening his mouth.

Dave said, "Morgan, Penelope and myself have been shot, but before you freak out, mine is mearly a graze baby and I am fine", she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "are you sure that you are alright"?, he laughed and said, "I promise Bella I am fine, right now Derek is in surgery and Penelope is out from a pain shot".

She sighed and said, "I love you Dave", he smiled and said, "I love you to Bella", Erin smiled and said, "I can be there in a few hours, would that be alright"?, he laughed and said, "that sounds fine, I have missed you so much and can't wait to see you". She laughed and said, "just text me the name of the hospital and the name of the hotel where you are all staying and I will be there as soon as possible".

He smiled and said, "I will send it right to you Bella, please be careful", she smiled and said, "I will Dave, just please stay safe for me", he sighed and said "I will baby". After the call ended he quickly sent her the name and address of the hospital and the hotel and sat there patiently waiting on the doctor to come and check his arm out.

The OR is filled with a team of people that are working feverishly to help Derek, his blood pressure was very low at 60/40 and his heart was very unstable. They had already removed the secondary bullet in his leg and were concentrating solely on the wound to his stomach/chest area, they had been trying to find the bleaders and suture them and when they were almost finished his heart rate dropped and the room was filled with the sound of the nurse saying, "he's flatlining".

Penelope was dreaming, she was having a great dream but it quickly changed to a nightmare when Floyd appeared in front of her and aimed his gun at her and Derek. She held up her hands and said, "please, please don't hurt us", he laughed and said, "the game is over bitch, time for you to die".

She watched in her dream as Derek pulled his gun out and shot and she watched as Floyd shot his gun and she screamed as she watched the bullet hit him in the chest. She watched with tears streaming down her face as his lifeless body hit the sand, she dropped to her knees beside him and said, "please hang on Derek, please don't leave me".

She looked up to see Floyd laying on the sand dead from a gunshot wound to his chest, she could see Derek gasping for air, she leaned down and kissed him and said, "I love you, please don't leave me, please don't leave me". Derek opened his eyes and said, "III lllove yyyou", she then started screaming his name as his eyes closed for the final time.

She jerked awake screaming Dereks name, JJ got up and ran over to Penelope and said, "honey, honey, I'm here", Penelope said, "oh my god Jayje,  
Dereks dead, he he he killed him". JJ said, "honey Derek isn't dead, he is in surgery", She squeezed JJ's hand and said, "are you sure that he is in surgery", she smiled and said, "I'm sure Garcie".

One of the doctors said, "charge the paddles to 200", a few seconds later he said, "CLEAR" and they all watched as his body bounced up from the shock. The nurse said, "nothing doctor", he said, "charge to 300", he looked around and said, "CLEAR" and once again the room of people watched as his body was pulled off the table.

Derek could feel himself floating, he felt so warm and at peace and he could hear a famaliar voice calling to him, he smiled as he turned around and said, "dad"? 


	20. Chapter 20

Witness-Ch 20

Derek watched as his father walked closer and closer to him, he smiled and said, "but but wait, does this mean that I'm dead"?, William Morgan stopped in front of his son and said, "no son, you are at the point where you must decide". Derek looked at his dad and said, "decide, decide what dad"?, William said, "decide if you will come with me to a place filled with joy, love, happiness and no more pain or you can decide to stay here and live out the rest of your life".

Derek said, "I have found the love of my life dad, she is the other part of my heart, I don't want to leave her", William said, "you have a little time, come with me and let me show you what your life still holds in store if you decide to go back". Derek hugged his father and said, "I have missed you so much

William led him closer and closer to Penelopes voice, Derek said, "baby girl, dad that's baby girl, is she alright"?, he put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "she is physically gonna be fine but her heart is breaking, it is breaking because she is afraid that she is gonna lose you son".

Derek watches as Penelope hugged JJ close and said, "I can't lose him JJ, we just got together", JJ said, "Garcie he is gonna be fine, Derek loves you and he will fight with everything in him to come back to you". Derek reached out and rubbed her cheek but she couldn't feel it, he said, "I'm here baby, I love you, please don't give up on me".

William said, "it's time to show you what else your life will bring if you stay here on earth son", Derek said, "but dad I want to stay here with Penelope". He said, "son you need to come with me and see what else your life could hold", Derek said, "nooooo dad, I want to stay here", Derek watched as Penelope started vanishing.

He turned and looked at his dad and said, "where did she go, is she alright"?, William said, "don't worry son, she is fine, but we don't have alot of time". He looked around and said, "where are we"?, William smiled and said, "just watch son, just watch", Derek watched as he stood in front of a beautiful room decorated with flowers and he couldn't help but smile when he saw Penelope walking up the aisle to him in a beautiful white dress.

He watched as they said their vows and as the minister pronounced them husband and wife and as they shared their first kiss and he watched happiily as they headed back up the aisle with all of their friends and family applauding as they walked past them. Then everybody disappears and they are in a hospital room and he is watching Penelope give birth to their child.

He watches as their first child a son is brought into the world, he watches himself kiss Penelope on the lips and say, "you did a great job baby girl, I am so proud of you". He watches as he cuts the cord and he watches as they put the baby into Penelopes arms and he has tears streaming down his face when his goddess kisses their son on the top of the head.

He then watches his sons first day of school and then time passes and his second and third children are born, he watches the vacations, the weekend pool parties with the team. He looks at his dad and William says, "well son you are going to have to decide soon, you don't have much time left Derek.

Derek hovers over his body and watches as the doctors shock his body, he looks at his dad and says, "I love you dad and I love my family and the life that I could have". William says, "son you are running out of time, you need to decide now", he opened his mouth to say something and it was then that he heard Penelope saying, "please come back to me Derek, please don't leave me".

He looked at his dad and said, "I can't leave her dad, I just can't", William smiled and said, "give your momma a kiss for me son and I will always be watching". Derek hugged his dad one final time and when they pulled apart he watched his dad slowly disappear, he then looked at his body and heard the doctor say, "charge to 400", seconds later he heard "CLEAR" and he watched as his body was shocked one final time.

He smiled as he felt himself going back into his body, the nurse smiled and said, "he's back, we have a pulse doctor", the doctor said, "alright everybody lets get him sewed up and in recovery. The doctor looked down at Derek and said, "you are quite a fighter Agent Morgan, quite a fighter in deed".

William reappeared over his sons body and said, "I will always love you son", he smiled and then started slowly disappearing again 


	21. Chapter 21

Witness-Ch 21

The nurse walked over to Penelope and said, "how are you feeling Ms. Garcia"?, she smiled and said, "I'm fine, is it ok if I go out front and wait for news on my boyfriend with my team"?, she grinned and said, "of course, but if you need anything please let us know". Penelope smiled as JJ wrapped her arm around her waist and helped her pull the gown off and put her shirt back on.

Penelope said, "you wouldn't have thought that with a graze I would have lost so much blood", JJ smiled and said, "the important thing is that you are ok now". Penelope smiled and said, "so true sunshine, now if I can just hear something about how Derek is doing", JJ looked down at her watch and said, "he has been in surgery for several hours, they should be telling us something soon".

Reid looked up to see JJ and Penelope walking toward them, he smiled and said, "how are you feeling Garcia"?, she sighed and said, "sore and hurting a little but other than that physically I'm fine". He put his hand on her good shoulder and said, " I know that you are worried about Morgan but he is a fighter and he loves you, he will be alright, I promise".

She kissed him on the cheek and said, "thanks Reid", he blushed and said, "anytime Garcia, anytime", JJ looked up and saw Rossi walking over toward them and said, "how are you feeling old man"?, he laughed and said, "well I don't know youngster, these old bones are aching", she playfully slapped his good arm and said, "smart ass", he laughed as he wrapped his arm around her and said, "yeah but you love me anyway, right"?, she kissed his cheek and said, "always Rossi, always".

Reid walked over and said, "heyyyy get your own woman", Rossi laughed and said, "kid I have a woman and she will be here in a few hours", Penelope winked at him and smiled as the rest of the team teased him about the identity of his new woman. Penelope looked up a few minutes later and felt her heart beating faster and faster as the doctor got closer and closer to them.

She stood there and as the doctor said, "he is in recovery", Penelope said, "hhhhow is he, is he going to be alright"?, the doctor said, "we lost him for a few minutes, he coded on the table but we managed to get him back". Penelope closed her eyes and said, "thank you God for sending him back to me".

Hotch said, "is he going to be alright"?, the doctor looked around at the team and said, "in a few days he will be fine, he was lucky, the bullet didn't hit anything vital, he lost alot of blood but I feel he will make a full recovery". Penelope threw her good arm around JJ and let the tears flow down her cheek.

JJ whispered, "see I told you Garcie, he is going to be just fine", she looked at JJ and said, "that you did gumdrop, that you did", Reid looked at the doctor and said, "when can we see him"?, the doctor smiled and said, "we will let you see him when he wakes up and we move him to a private room".

Penelope smiled and said, "thank you so much for everything", he grinned and said, "I'm just glad that everything worked out the way it did for him because for a few minutes I was afraid that we were going to lose him but Mr. Morgan is a fighter". As she watched the doctor walk away she closed her eyes and said a silent prayer of thanks.

Reid, JJ and Penelope walked over to sit down to wait on the nurse to come and tell them that they could go and see her chocolat adonis, Penelope couldn't help but smile when she saw Reid kiss JJ on the forehead and whisperm "I love you". She sat back against the chair and leaned her head against the wall and closed her eyes.

Meanwhile back in recovery the nurses are in Dereks room checking his vitals when they notice him starting to move around on the bed, Derek opens his eyes weakly and moans something to the nurses. One nurse leans down and says, "I'm sorry, what was that Mr. Morgan"?, Derek whispered, "I need to see Penelope".

The nurse smiled and said, "we aren't allowed to have anybody back here, but since you are awake they will be moving you to your private room", his heart rate soared sending the doctor running into the room. He looked at Derek and said, "calm down Mr. Morgan, please calm down", he looked up at the doctor and said, "Penelope, I need Penelope".

He nodded to the nurse and said, "go get Ms. Garcia please", the nurse smiled and said, "yes doctor", she then turned around and headed out of the room. Meanwhile out in the waiting room Penelope thought her heart would beat out of her chest when she heard, "CODE BLUE IN RECOVERY, CODE BLUE IN RECOVERY".  



	22. Chapter 22

Witness-Ch 22

Penelope jumped up and ran over to the nurses station and said, "please tell me what's happening in there, please", the nurse said, "mam we have patient emergency". Penelope said, "please let me back there, I have to know that Derek is alright", the nurse opened her mouth to say something and a nurse said, "is there a Penelope Garcia here"?, she ran over to the woman and said, "that's me".

The nurse smiled and said, "Ms. Garcia, Mr. Morgan is awake and asking for you", she gave a sigh of relief and turned and told the team that Derek was awake and asking for her, she then disappeared behind the double doors with the nurse". She followed the nurse inside his room and smiled when she saw him smiling back at her.

She walked over beside his bed and leaned down and kissed his lips and said, "you scared me Mr. Morgan", he gently caressed the side of her face and said, "I have missed you baby girl". She smiled and said, "I have missed you to handsome". She reached up and wiped her eyes and he said, "baby what's wrong, why are you crying"?, she said, "I I I thought that I had lost you".

He said, "baby I'm here with you and I'm not going anywhere", she leaned down and gently kissed his lips and said, "I love you so so much Derek and I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you". He gave her his Derek Morgan smile and said, "baby you are stuck with me forever and ever and ever".

She grinned and said, "I'm going to hold you to that handsome", he intertwines their fingers and winces as a sharp pain goes through his stomach and chest area. Penelope says, "ohhhhhh god handsome, let me see if they can give you something for pain", he said, "no no no baby, I just want it to be just me and you ok"?, she kissed his lips gently and said, "your lucky that I like you".

He wiggled his eyebrows at her and practically sung, "you love me, you want to marry me, you want to have my babiessssssss", she laughed and said,  
how much pain meds are you on handsome"?, he grinned and said, "I don't know but I feel gooddddddddd". She sat down on the side of his bed and said, "I was so afraid handsome, they had a code blue in recovery and my mind was racing because I thought it was you".

He gently squeezed her hands and said, "I'm here baby", she brought his hands up to her lips and kissed the back of them and said, "and I'm never letting you go again". He smiled and said, "did they tell you that I coded during surgery"?, she wiped away a tear and said, "yes they did", he sighed and said, "when I was coding I saw my dad".

She looked at him and said, "you saw your dad"?, he nodded his head and said, "yes, he told me that I had to choose between going with him or coming back to my life here with you". He gently squeezed her hands and said, "I saw what our life together could be baby girl and I want it, I want it all".

She smiled and said, "what did you see handsome"?, he sighed happily and said, "I saw us getting married, I saw you giving birth to our 3 little babies and I saw all the vacations, birthdays, anniversaries, I saw it all and I want it all with you". She leaned down and kissed his lips and said, "I want that to handsome, I want all of that and I want it with you".

Penelope grinned and said, "a few minutes ago you said 3 little ones, what did we have handsome"?, "well baby girl our first child was a little boy and then a few years later we had a set of twins but other than that I'm not sure". She laughed and said, "it doesn't matter handsome, the only thing that matters is that they are healthy and happy and have 10 little fingers and 10 little toes".

Derek smiled and said, "I didn't want it to happen this way baby", she looked at him and said, "what are you talking about Derek, you didn't want what to happen this way"?, he smiled and said, "Penelope Garcia I love you with all my heart, body and soul and I hope that you make me the happiest man in the world".

She smlied as he said, those magic words, "PENELOPE WILL YOU MARRY ME"? 


	23. Chapter 23

Witness-Ch 23

Penelope looked at him and said, "WW What did you just say"?, he smiled and said, "I love you so much baby girl and after almost losing you I can see that I never want to be without you, I know that this might seem a bit sudden but we have been in love with each other for years and I can't imagine not being with you anymore".

Derek reached under the covers and pulled out a black box and turned it to her and opened it, Penelope said, "ohhhhhh my god Derek it is the most beautiful ring I have ever seen". He took it out of the box and put it on her finger and said, "well baby, what do you say, will you marry your hotstuff and make him the happiest man in the world".

She kissed his lips passionately and said, "yes, yes, yes, ohhhhhhhh god yes I will marry you", he wrapped his good arm around her and pulled her closer to him and said, "can we get married as soon as possible"?, her eyes were practically dancing in her head, she smiled and said, "when were you thinking"?, he said, ", "how about as soon as we can get the liscense and get my momma here"?, she kissed his lips and said, "are you sure you want to do it that soon"?, he winked at her and said, "positive baby girl".

She pulled out her cell and dialed a number and after a couple of rings she said, "hey Sammie it's Penny", she laughed and said, "oh my god Penny it's been years, how that hell are you"? Penelope laughed and said, "I'm great, just got engaged as a matter of fact, how are you"?, Samantha laughed and said, "you know me girlie, working, alllllllllllllllways working".

Penelope said, "are you still working at the court house"?, Samantha sighed and said, "yep, same old shit different day", Penelope laughed and said, "can you do me a favor"?, Samantha laughed and said, "for you doll anything, what do you need"?, she said, "how long would it take for you to get a marriage liscense for me"?, she smiled and said, "for you I will have it in a few hours".

Penelope said, "can you get it and get your boss to come to Pinehurst Hospital and marry us later today"?, she laughed and said, "honey just tell me what time and we will be there". Penelope laughed and said, "well it is almost 11:00 now sooooooo how about 5:00"?, Samantha smiled and said,  
"we will see you then Penny".

Penelope ended her call and put her cell back in her purse and Derek smiled at her and said, "you are amazing baby girl", she winked at him and said, "and don't you forget it". He kissed her lips gently and said, "don't worry I won't, I will never forget how amazing you are my beautiful baby girl".

She leaned in to kiss him and when they pulled apart he said, "I can't believe that in a few hours you are going to be Mrs. Derek Morgan", they both looked at the door when they heard Fran Morgan at the door saying, "well it's about time". Derek smiled and said, "mommaaaaaaaa, when, how,  
ohhhhhhh come here momma and hug your baby boy".

Fran walked over and hugged Penelope and said, "welcome to the family Penelope", she smiled and said, "thanks mam", Fran said, "honey, it is Fran\  
or momma, no more of this mam stuff ok"?, Penelope laughed and said, "ok Fran". She then leaned down and kissed her son on the cheek and said,  
"how are you doing baby boy"?, he looked at Penelope and said, "doing better now that this beautiful angel has agreed to become my wife".

The looked up to see the doctor walking into the room, he said, "well Mr. Morgan we are going to move you into your private room", Derek smiled and said, "I'm getting married doc". The doctor smiled and said, "well congratulations, when is the big day"?, he laughed and said, "it is in about ohhhhhhhhh 6 hours".

The doctor laughed and said, "well we better get you put into your room so you can rest then", he turned and headed out of the room as Derek laid here smiling at the two most important people in his life, his mom and his future bride. A few minutes later the doctor walked in and said, "we are going to be moving you to room 220 Mr. Morgan".

The doctor smiled at Penelope and Fran and said, "it will take us about 20 minutes to get him up in his room and get him ready", Penelope smiled and said, "we can go let the team know where they are moving you to hotstuff". Derek smiled and said, "and be sure to let them know that they all have a wedding to come to at 5:00".

Penelope kissed his lips gently and said, "I love you and I will see you in about 20 minutes", he smiled and said, "I love you to baby girl and I will be counting the minutes until I see your beautiful face again". Penelope and Fran walked out into the hall and Penelope smiled at Derek one final time before they started heading toward the waiting room.

The team saw Penelope and Fran walking toward them and said, "well how is he"?, Fran smiled and said, "they are moving him into his room right now, he will be in room 220". Hotch smiled and said, "that's great, but is there something else that you aren't telling us"?, Penelope smiled and said, "what is everybody doing at 5:00"?, everybody looked at her and said, "nothing why"?, she smiled and said, "Derek and I are getting married".

Everybody was smiling as they pulled Penelope into their arms, Emily smiled and said, "wow PG that ring is amazing", she smiled and said, "I love it, it is the most beautiful ring I have ever seen". Fran leaned in and hugged Hotch and said, "thank you for calling me about Derek, I can see that my baby boy is in good hands with all of you".

Hotch smiled and said, "after we go see Morgan for a few minutes, how about we all head to the hotel for a quick shower and a change of clothes and get back for the wedding at 5:00"?, everybody nodded their head in agreement as they slowly made their way toward the elevator, Penelope smiled and said, "in a few hours I am going to marry my hotstuff".

Rossi laughed and said, "it's about time kitten", everybody laughed as they stepped onto the elevator. 


	24. Chapter 24

Witness-Ch 24

Derek was talking to the doctor when everybody walked into the room, he smiled and said, "hey baby girl", she smiled and said, "hey handsome, did you miss me"?, she leaned down and kissed his lips and he said, "I did, more than you will ever know". Reid smiled as he wrapped his arm around JJ and said, "I have a question for you Morgan".

Derek smiled and said, "lay it on me Pretty Boy", Reid laughed and said, "how did you get the ring", he smiled and said, "I have had that ring for a long time and I brought it with me when we left". Penelope said, "so it was in your pocket when you were brought here to the hospital"?, he smiled and said, "yepppppp and when one nurse went to get you for me, I asked another nurse to reach me the black box out of my pocket, and when she did I slid it under the cover with me".

She leaned down and kissed his lips and said, "how often do I tell you I love you"?, he kissed the end of her nose and said, "everyday it's implied goddess". She laughed as she sat down on the side of the bed, Derek smiled and said, "Reid can I talk to you"?, he kissed JJ on the top of her head and said, "sure Morgan".

Reid walked over and Penelope got up and walked over to JJ and said, "can I talk to you Jayje"?, she smiled and said, "sure Garcie", Penelope and JJ walked over by the door to talk. Reid looked down at Derek and said, "what's up Morgan"?, Derek smiled and said, "would you be my best man Pretty Boy"?, he laughed and said, "I would love to".

JJ looked at Penelope and said, "what's wrong Garcie"?, she smiled and said, "ohhhhh nothing sunshine, I have a question for ya", she smiled and said, "sure sweetie, ask away". Penelope smiled and said, "would you be my maid of honor"?, JJ hugged Penelope and smiled and said, "of course I will Penelope, it would be my honor to stand up for you and Derek".

Hotch wrapped his arm around Emily and grinned at Derek and said, "well congratulations Morgan, it is about time that the two of you finally got together". Derek laughed and said, "I hear ya man, I have loved her for years and the prospect of losing her forever made my pull my head out of my ass and tell her how I felt".

Fran smiled and said, "I always knew that the two of them would get together because when he came home it was baby girl this and goddess that, she was all he talked about". Rossi laughed and said, "they have been flirting for years and we could all see that they were in love but neither of them could admit it to themselves or each other".

Derek smiled as Penelope walked over and sat down beside him on the bed, he wrapped his good arm around her waist and sighed happily as they all started talking about the wedding. JJ said, "how are you getting the liscense so fast Garcie"?, she grinned and said, "I have a friend that lives here and her name is Sammie, well Samantha and she works at the courthouse and she is pulling some strings for our liscense".

Derek grinned and said, "my baby's got connections", Penelope laughed and said, "I can't wait to make this smoking hot piece of chocolate goodness mine alllllllllll mine". Derek smiled and said, "I'm already alllllll yours baby girl", Hotch said, "Rossi how are you feeling"?, he sighed and said, "good considering I was shot"

Reid laughed and said, "he is gonna be good as new just as soon as his woman gets here", Derek laughed and said, "Rossi my man, you old dog", he laughed and said, "just because I'm an old dog doesn't mean I can't hunt". Derek held up his hands and said, "well you definitley have me on that one Dave".

JJ looked at her watch and said, "Garcie we need to go and get you a dress", she looked at JJ and said, "ohhhh honey I don't need a dress", Derek smiled and said, "ohhhhhh yes you do to, I want you to have a new dress baby girl". She stood up and turned around and kissed his lips gently and said, "alright handsome, alright, I will be back as soon as possible".

He winked at her and said, "do I get to see you in it before we get married"?, she laughed and said, "nope because it is bad luck handsome, this is the last time you will see me before we say our I do's". He pulled her down and kissed her lips passionately, when they pulled apart she said,  
"I love you hotstuff".

Derek smiled as Penelope, JJ, Emily and his mom walked toward the door Derek said, "I love you to baby girl", she laughed and said, "I will see you soon handsome", the ladies then walked out the door. Derek looked at the group of me standing before him and said, "whatttttttt"?, Rossi said,  
"being in love looks good on you Morgan".

Derek sighed and said, "being in love looks good on all of us Dave", Rossi nodded his head and said, "I would definitely have to agree with you on that one". Derek couldn't help but smile because he knew that in a few hours he was going to get to start his life together with the love of his life, his goddess, his baby girl, 


	25. Chapter 25

Witness-Ch 25

About half an hour later Penelope, JJ, Emily and Fran walk into a dress shop, Fran looks at her and says, "what kind of dress would you like to wear sweetie"?, Penelope smiled at her and said, "I'm not sure". JJ walked across the shop and said, "ohhhhhh what about this dress Garcie, I mean it isn't a wedding dress but it is beautiful".

Penelope walked over and said, "ohhhhh Jayje I love it", the dress was a white knee length dress with white baby pearls across the bodice, Fran smiled and said, "ohhhhh that is beautiful and I have the perfect necklace for you to wear". Emily came back over with a pair of matching shoes and said, "what about these PG"?, she hugged Emily and said, "they are perfect Em".

JJ walked over to the counter and saw the most beautiful blue earrings, she said, "Garcie what do you think of these earrings"?, she walked over and said, "ohhhh those are gorgeous, my mom had a pair that looked exactly like these when I was little". Penelope looked at the sales lady and said, "alright ladies, I have the dress, the shoes, the earrings and a necklace from Fran sooooo I believe we have everything covered, now we need to find you an outfit Jayje".

JJ said, "hmmmmm what about this peach dress right here"?, Emily smiled and said, "ohhhh that will look great on you Jayje", Fran said, "well I have a dress but what about you Emily"?, Emily smiled and said, "I only brought pants with me". Penelope said, "we need to find you a dress to then my raven haired beauty".

Emily laughed and after a couple of minutes she found a beautiful light blue strapless dress and said, "what do you ladies think of this dress"?,  
Penelope grinned and said, "ohhhhhh this is beautiful, you will look like an angel in this". Emily laughed and said, "do you think Hotch will like me in this dress"?, JJ snickered and said, "trust me Hotch likes you in and out of your clothes".

Penelope laughed and said, "Jayjeeeee", she laughed and said, "whatttttt, well am I lying"?, Penelope said, "well no, you are probably right", JJ laughed and said, "well then". Penelope grinned and said, "I'm getting really nervous girlies", Fran smiled and said, "ohhhh honey I was so nervous the day I married Dereks dad".

Penelope sighed and said, "really Fran"?, she hugged her and said, "oh yes honey, I had butterflies in my stomach that felt like they were as big as a truck". Penelope laughed and said, "yep I've got those right now", Fran said, "in a matter of hours you will be marrying my son and you will be my daughter".

Penelope wiped her eyes and said, "ohhhh thanks Fran, it has been a long time since I had a mom", Fran hugged her tight and said, "well honey you have one now". Penelope smiled and said, "are we ready to head back to the hotel and get dressed"?, everybody smiled and nodded their heads yes,  
so a few minutes later they were headed towards the hotel.

Reid looked at Derek and said, "are you sure that you are doing well enough to get married today"?, Derek gently rubbed his leg and his stomach and said, "I will be perfect once I get to marry my goddess". Reid smiled and said, "you look so happy Morgan, I don't remember ever seeing you as happy as you are with Penelope".

Derek smiled and said, "I am so happy Pretty Boy and I can't wait to marry her", he looked down at his watch and said, "can you guys help me get dressed, I'm a little sore"?. Hotch said, "what are you putting on"?, Derek said, "well the doctor said that I can wear clothes long enough for the wedding and then it is back to the gown soooooo I have a pair of blue dress slacks and a white shirt".

Penelope smiled as she stood in front of the mirror, Fran said, "ohhhhhh Penelope you look beautiful", she smiled and said, "thanks Fran and this necklace is beautiful". Fran smiled and said, "it's yours now", she said, "ohhhh no I can't take your necklace", Fran said, "honey it is passed down from bride to bride and it is now your turn".

Penelope said, "ohhhh I'm going to cry", JJ said, "we don't have time to redo your makeup pleaseeeeee don't start crying", Penelope smiled and said, "what time is it girlies"?, Emily looked at her watch and said, "it is a little after 4:00". Penelope said, "well ladies we need to head to the hospital, I am suppose to meet Sammie in a few minutes to get the liscense".

They grabbed their stuff and headed out of the room, as Penelope closed the door she whispered, "not long handsome, not long now", she then took a deep breath as they headed toward the elevator. 


	26. Chapter 26

Witness-Ch 26

About 45 minutes later we arrive at the hospital and when we get out of the car I look and see Sammie running toward me, I smile and say, "ohhhh my god Sammie you look amazing". Samantha laughed and said, "well it isn't everyday that one of my best friends gets married", Penelope smiled and said, "where is the judge"?, she smiled and said, "he is already in the room waiting on us".

Penelope smiled and said, "Sammie this is my future mother in law Fran Morgan, and two of my best friends, Emily Prentiss and Jeniffer Jareau",  
Sammie smiled and said, "it is nice to meet all of you". Fran grinned and said, "how long have you two known each other"?, Sammie laughed and said,  
"ummmm, what is it now Pen almost 15 years"?, Penelope grinned and said, "yep it will be 15 years at Christmas".

Sammie smiled and said, "by the way Penny my Lillie says to tell her auntie Penny that she loves her and congrats on the wedding", Penelope sighed and said, "awwwww give her a kiss from me and tell her that Auntie Penny loves her very much". Sammie grinned and said, "I will definitley tell her and believe me it will make her day".

Derek smiled as he laid on his bed waiting on his bride to walk into the room, he looked at Reid and said, "what if she changed her mind Pretty Boy, what if she doesn't want to marry me"?, Reid laughed and said, "you aren't seriously thinking that are you Morgan"?, Derek opened his mouth to say something and Reid said, "she loves you Morgan, she wants to spend the rest of her life with you, trust me she will be here".

Rossi laughed and said, "I thought I was nervous but you take the cake Morgan", Derek smiled and said, "I bet I can tell you who your girlfriend is"?, Rossi smiled and said, "you will find out who she is soon enough" Derek smiled and said, "your girlfriend it Erin Strauss", Rossis mouth flew open and he said, "how did you figure that out, did Penelope tell you"?, Derek laughed and said, "nopeeeee it might be because she is standing behind you".

Dave turned around and hugged her and said, "awwww Bella I'm so glad that you are finally here", Erin smiled and said, "I was afraid that I was going to miss the ceremony". Derek smiled and said, "we are all glad that you could make it mam", Erin laughed and said, "enough of this mam stuff Derek, we're not in the office, please call me Erin".

Derek laughed and said, "you look so happy mam, I mean Erin", she kissed Rossi on the lips and said, "isn't it funny what true love can do for a person"?, Derek smiled and said, "it definitley is". Hotch smiled at Erin and said, "how was your flight Erin"?, she laughed and said, "it was actually pretty pleasant, how is the rest of the team doing"?, Derek smiled and said, "the ladies of the team are with Penelope helping her get ready for the wedding".

Derek looked at his watch and took a deep breath and said, "it is almost time, where is Penelope"?, the Judge smiled and said, "Sammie came here with me and decided to wait outside for Penelope I bet they are all outside talking about old times". Derek laughed and said, "you are probably right".

JJ looked down at her watch and said, "Garcie we are going to be late", Penelope smiled and said, I can't leave my hot chocolate waiting at the altar now can I"?, Sammie said, "come on girlie, let's get you married". Fran smiled and said, "ohhhhh here are your flowers Penelope", she smiled and said, "ohhhhhh Fran they are beautiful but when did you find the time to get these"?, Fran grinned and said, "I got them in the floral shop in the hotel".

Penelope hugged her future mother in law and said, "thank you, thank you so much for everything you have done", she looked around at all of her friends and said, "thank you all for everything you have done to help me with everything". Emily smiled and said, "group hug", everybody laughed as they came in for the hug.

A couple of minutes later Sammie and Emily walked inside the room and said, "are you ready Derek"?, he stood up and walked in front of the preacher and said, "I was born ready to marry my baby girl". Sammie pulled out her Ipod and started playing the Wedding March, Derek felt his heart beating faster as he watched JJ walk into the room because he knew that Penelope was right behind her".

When JJ made it up to where Derek was she turned and looked at Penelope wPeho was now standing in the doorway, Derek smiled at her and mouthed the words, "I LOVE YOU". Penelope smiled at him and mouthed, "I LOVE YOU TO", Hotch wrapped his arms around Emily and Rossi wrapped his arms around Erin as Penelope slowly started walking closer and closer to her groom. 


	27. Chapter 27

Witness-Ch 27

Derek watched as Penelope started walking toward him, she was so beautiful in her dress, they had been through so much together and he knew that with her is where he belonged. Penelope couldn't help but smile as she looked at her sexy groom, she had always loved him, he was her best friend,  
and the sole owner of her heart.

As Penelope walked passed the team she sighed happily, it pleased her so much to see her friends as happy as she was, they were all wonderful people and deserved to be happy. Rossi was like a father to her, he was always there for her, Hotch was like one of her brothers, he was always ready to lend a helping hand".

Reid was this amazing little brother, he was always there to lift her spirits when they were down, she then saw the smiling face of Emily, she looked so so happy with Hotch, he had been through alot of hard times but now was his time for a great life and then there was JJ, ohhhhh JJ, she was one of Penelopes best friends, she was always there for her when she needed a shoulder to cry on, or when she needed to have a girls day she knew that she could always count on her.

Then there was Erin Strauss, she was the mother figure of the team, she was stern when she needed to be but when the chips were down there wasn't a better person to have in your corner. She couldn't help but smile when she saw how happy she was with Dave, and she wished all of her loving family only the best of everything.

Penelope smiled when she stopped beside Derek, he put his hand in hers and winked at her as the Judge said, "dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of God and these witnesses to join together in holy matrimony, Derek Morgan and Penelope Garcia, I understand that they have been through alot together to get to this point".

The judge smiled and said, "please bow your heads while a say a prayer over this loving couple", everybody bowed their heads and he said, "God please watch over this wonderful couple, bless their lives with only love, joy and happiness, these blessings we ask in your name, Amen", everybody said, "Amen",

The judge looked at Derek and Penelope and said, "I need the rings please", JJ and Reid handed the rings to the judge he smiled and said, "who gives this bride away today"?, Rossi smiles and says, "her team and I do sir". The judge said, "would you like to say your own vows"?, they then looked at each other and then at the judge and said, "yes sir".

The judge said, "Derek slide the ring on Penelopes finger and say your vows to her", Derek slowly slid the ring on her finger and said, "Penelope,  
you are the love of my life, the other part of my heart, my best friend, my lover and today you become my wife. He smiled at her as he continued by saying, "I can't wait to spend the rest of our lives together, I love you Penelope and the best is yet to come".

The judge looked at Penelope and said, "slide the ring on Dereks finger and say your vows to him", Penelope slowly slid hte ring on his finger and said, "Derek, you are my best friend, you are the sunshine in sky, you are my anchor in the storm and you are the love of my life, today we start our lives together and I can't wait to grow old and have a family with you because I love you Derek, I love you more that I ever thought it was possible to love anyone".

Derek gently squeezed her hand as the judge said, "if there is anyone here that can show just cause why these two can not be lawfully joined let them speak now or forever hold you peace". The judge waited a minute and then said, "by the powers vested in me by this state, I now pronounce you husband and wife".

The judge smiled and said, "Derek, you may now kiss your bride", Derek smiled at her and said, "I love you Mrs. Morgan", she laughed and said, "I love you Mr. Morgan". Derek slowly leaned in and gently pressed his lips to hers and when their lips connected it was the most amazing feeling either of them had ever felt.

When they finally pulled apart the judge said, "ladies and gentlmen it gives me great pleasure to introduce to you for the first time Mr and Mrs.  
Derek Morgan". The room was filled with the sound of hands clapping as the newlyweds shared another kiss, when they pulled apart Penelope had tears of joy streaming down her face.

She smiled and said, "I can't believe your mine", Derek laughed and said, "believe it goddess because I'm yours and your mine, now and forever and ever". She rested her forehead against his and said, "forever and ever is a great place to start".

One final chapter left everybody, the epilogue is next 


	28. Chapter 28

Witness-Ch 28

7 Years Later

Reid is laughing as he is carrying his 6 year old daughter Trina on his shoulders, she was laughing and squealing, "daddyyyyyyyyy daddyyyyyyy", as they walked across the room. He gently raised her up off his shoulders and kissed her little chubby cheeks and said, "daddy loves you", Trina smiled and said, "I love you to daddy".

Once Reid put her down she ran over to her 5 year old brother Chris and started coloring with him on the table, Reid walked through the house and smiled when he saw JJ feeding their twin 2 year old girls Halley and Haley". He walked over and kissed her gently on the lips and says, "I love you Mrs. Reid".

JJ smiles and says, "I love you to Mr. Reid", Reid sat down and started helping her feed Haley and said, "here you go honey, take a bite bite for daddy". The little girl squealed and started blowing bubbles of sweet potatoes all over the place, JJ laughed and said, "where are Trina and Chris my love"?, he smiled and said, "they are coloring Jayje", as he looked around the kitchen he knew that his life was as close to perfect as it could possibly get.

Rossi walked into the living room of the house he shares with his wife of 7 years, he goes over and sits down on the couch beside her and says, "how about we watch a movie"?, she kisses his lips gently and says, "that sounds nice, what would you like to watch"?, Dave grins and says, "it doesn't matter what we watch as long as we watch it together".

Erin grinned and said, "I love you so much Mr. Rossi", he laughed and said, "I love you more Mrs. Rossi", she smiled and said, "how about instead of watching a movie, how about we go upstais and make mad passionate love all night long"?, Dave grinned and said, "Bella I love the way that mind of yours works".

Dave and Erin slowly got up off the couch and locked up before heading upstairs, Dave knew that there was no other woman for him, Erin knew that Dave was the love of her life. The Rossis spent the rest of the night showing each other just how much they loved each other, their was no doubt that they were perfect together, no doubt at all.

Hotch smiles as he watches Emily helping their 6 year old son Jack with his homework, he turns around to hear his 5 year old twins Tabitha and Toby calling his name. He walks over to them and picks them up and says, "are you hungry"?, they both smile and nod their heads and say, "uh huh daddy".

Hotch carries them into the kitchen and puts them one at a time in their high chair, he looks over to see their 2 year old son Trey sleeping in his portable playpen. He then turns back to the twins and sets their chicken fingers and french fries on their tables, and he can't help but laugh as he watches them start eating.

Emily and Jack wonder over after they finish with Jacks homework, Emily wraps her arms around his waist and says, "I love you Aaron", he turns and kisses her gently on the lips and says, "I love you to Em". Jack smiles and says, "later can we go out in the yard and pass the football dad"?,  
Hotch grinned as he hugged his oldest son and said, "I would love to toss the ball around with you later Jack", they all stand in the kitchen and smile as they watch the twins eating their dinner.

Derek walks into the house and says, "where are you baby girl"?, she laughed and said, "in the kitchen hotstuff", he heads into the kitchen but is stopped by his 6 year old son Michael Derek Morgan. He says, "how was your day son"?, Michael said, "pretty good dad, after dinner can we go play outside, we haven't done that in a while"?, Derek smiled and said, "that sounds like a great idea, count me in".

He then headed on through the house and saw Penelope cleaning up their 4 year old twin daughters, Chloe and Candace, he walks over and kisses the top of their heads and says, "how are daddy's little girls"?, they smile and say, "hiiiiiiiiii daddyyyyyyyyy". He laughs and says, "hey baby girls daddy missed you today".

They laughed and said, "we misseded you to daddy", he smiled as he walked over to Penelope and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the side of her neck and says, "where is Danny"?, Penelope turns to him and kisses his lips passionately and says, "he is down for the count, our little 2 year old has had a rough day hotstuff, so he ate early and is now sleeping".

Derek sighed happily and said, "when was the last time I told you I loved you"?, she kissed his lips gently and said, "everyday it is implied my love". He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him and said, "I love you so so much Mrs. Morgan", she rested her forehead against his and said, "how about after the kids go to sleep you show me just how much you love me"?, he wiggled his eyebrows and said, "ohhhhh you my love are on".

He playfully slapped her butt as he walked over to the cabinet to get a glass, he turned around and looked at his family and knew that he was the luckiest man in the world to have such a wonderful family. 


End file.
